


Resiliencia

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Ocean Trips, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Y ahí estaba, diez años después, tirando al tacho todas las ilusiones que el viejo se había hecho antes de morir. Al menos se consolaba con esa idea: que Zeff no estaba vivo para presenciar como el fuego devoraba su preciado tesoro. Sanji se rehusaba a ser un auténtico Vinsmoke, por suerte el infortunio lo reune con su antiguo capitán.(Punto de partida -o basado en-:Teoría general de One Piece, la voluntad heredada)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de E. Oda.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Evil Plot Raven #4, Prompt #1 [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Notas** : ¡Hola! Algunas cosillas que debo mencionarles antes de empezar a leer.
> 
>  **1.** Este fic está basado en una de las tantas teorías que hay sobre One Piece. Es una de las que más me gustan. Aunque hay otra que me gusta mucho más, esta me resultó la más completa porque abarca los sueños de todos y no solo la ubicación de Raftel y lo que es en verdad el mítico One Piece. Eso me servía para ubicar la historia, dado que en el fic han pasado unos diez años desde que Luffy se coronó el rey de los piratas y encima al tratarse de un fic de Sanji necesitaba una teoría sobre el All Blue. Bendito seas AO3 que permites dejar links: "[Teoría general de One Piece, la voluntad heredada](http://www.pirateking.es/foro/teoria-general-de-one-piece-la-voluntad-heredada-t24613.html)". En el tema también podrán encontrar el link para leer la versión original en inglés.
> 
>  **2.** El tiempo en One Piece es confuso, pero después de pensarlo mucho tras ver varios videos sobre el tema llegué a una conclusión. Es que de golpe me acordé que aunque son muy fiesteros los mugiwara, ni mención hay en la serie de los cumpleaños. Podemos suponer que Luffy zarpó en agosto (y digo agosto porque Oda le da mucha bola a esas cosas, y One Piece salió a la calle un 4 de agosto; y esto es un delirio mío, no sale de ninguna teoría). Más allá de que hubiera cumplido los años antes, en mayo, podemos deducir que aunque haya salido en el mismo mes de su cumpleaños, fue encontrando sus compañeros paulatinamente. Sea mayo o sea agosto, da igual, pero a principios de noviembre Kuma los separa, pasan dos años entrenando y regresan. Desde que regresan, en mi fic, a Luffy le toma medio año hacerse el rey de los piratas. O sea, están medio año (o mucho menos) en el viejo mundo y medio año en el nuevo mundo. Eso nos da un total de tres años. No obstante (xD ¿ya se marearon?) muchas teorías apuntan (y lo veo muy factible) es que vuelva a pasar lo de Kuma, es decir, que ocurra una muerte trascendental en la trama y que los chicos acaben separados para entrenar y fortalecerse una última vez. Muchos creen que este _break_ no va a ser de dos años (yo espero -no es que creo, porque la verdad es que especular te abre un montón de puertas- que en verdad pasen muchos más años, ¡quiero verlos crecidos!). Para resumir este choclo, en el fic asumiré que ese nuevo salto se dio y que apenas fue de dos meses. En total, a Luffy le ha tomado unos tres años (tres y medio) aproximadamente coronarse el rey de los piratas. Disculpen toda esa perorata, pero no es algo que narre en el fic porque me quiero centrar en el futuro, dando por hecho esa teoría como lo que en verdad ocurrió.
> 
>  **3.** Si no se ha entendido una chota el punto anterior, quédense con que han pasado diez años desde la gran llegada a Raftel. En la actualidad Luffy tiene unos 30 años y Sanji unos 32, del resto hagan cuentas XD
> 
>  **4.** Aparece Mefisto de nuevo, así que tranquilamente puede considerarse una continuación de Cave amorem, sin embargo no es necesario haber leído ese fic para entender este.
> 
>  **5.** Por último y no menos importante: dedicado muy especialmente a _dobleele_ que le gustan mis boludeces sobre Sanji y a mí me gusta que le guste, y si no fuera así no me hubiera animado a subir esto XD Muchas gracias a Olga y a Nico por esos ratos en los que nos pusimos a reflexionar sobre lo que no entendíamos. Gracias por la cachetada de realidad también.
> 
> ¿Comenzamos? Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fic. Y para que se queden tranquilos, porque sé que a veces desaparezco, está completo. Así que aunque me tome una década, verán el final. No teman empezar a leer.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Sanji todavía recordaba la cara del viejo: primero su épica confusión y luego la sentida emoción; porque el muchachito al que había criado como a un hijo se le había aparecido de la nada con una petición singular que más bien fue una orden.

Con los Mugiwara siempre todo era así: caos, peligro y vertiginosidad.

Había que mover el Baratie de lugar, porque pronto el All Blue -su All Blue, el de los dos- emergería casi en ese mismo lugar. ¿Quién les hubiera dicho que el mismísimo mar que con tanto empeño buscaron estaba ahí, técnicamente a sus pies?

Durante un tiempo fue imposible volver a esas latitudes, al menos hasta que las aguas se calmaron lo suficiente, y cuando eso ocurrió Zeff le confesó sus nuevas ambiciones, de las que por supuesto Sanji era parte.

Y ahí estaba, diez años después, tirando al tacho todas las ilusiones que el viejo se había hecho antes de morir. Al menos se consolaba con esa idea: que Zeff no estaba vivo para presenciar como el fuego devoraba su preciado tesoro.

Junto al Baratie no solo se iba el único sustento económico que tenía Sanji, sentía que también se iba el alma del viejo. Todos aquellos proyectos o nuevos sueños que podría haber cosechado en esos diez años, como el casarse, tener una numerosa familia y dejarles en herencia ese restaurante, no tenían sentido ya.

Podía ver el fuego devorando esos recuerdos y esas utopías, llamaradas tan altas que llegaban al techo y consumían la madera junto con la foto de su recompensa, ya añeja, pegada en la pared.

También podía escuchar los gritos, a Paty y Carne llamándolo con desesperación, instándolo a que se salvara, pero él no abandonaría el barco. Sanji no pensaba renunciar al Baratie. Si este se hundiría irremediablemente, lo haría con su capitán. Era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Se sentía impotente y morir quizá era una manera de redimirse, de expiar alguna especie de culpa por no haber protegido debidamente aquello que había sido legado con tanto amor. Moriría calcinado o moriría ahogado, puesto que al barco no le faltaba mucho para sucumbir en el mar.

Él estaba sereno en el punto más álgido, porque sabía que las vidas humanas estaban a salvo. Con ese consuelo se dejó caer mansamente en las garras de la muerte, sabiendo que todo intento por rescatar algo ya era vano a esas alturas.

Escuchó un chirrido, diferente al que hacía el fuego crepitando a medida que avanzaba; era como si el Baratie se hubiera partido a la mitad para poder comenzar un descenso hacia el fondo del agua. Y eso fue de lo último que tuvo consciencia, antes de caer.

 _—¡Vamos! ¡En pie! ¡Surge! ¡Escucha! ¡Despierta! —_ Escuchó decir, mientras sentía que todo ardía a su alrededor; como cocinero nunca le tuvo miedo al fuego, pero esa ocasión fue la excepción.

Al olor de la madera quemada se le sumaba uno extraño, que podía identificar como azufre y que a cada segundo se intensificaba más. Intentó abrir los ojos recién cuando vio tras los párpados unos destellos. Bolas de luces blancas y diminutas danzaban erráticamente de un lado al otro; pero cuando pudo enfocar la vista no vio otra cosa más que llamaradas rojas y anaranjadas.

—¿Todavía? —se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto faltaba para morir y acabar con esa agonía?

No experimentaba dolor o malestar alguno, no sentía que estuviera quemándose ni ahogándose, tampoco podía sentir la misma desesperación de antes. ¿Así de apacible era la muerte?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —dijo una voz con tono cansino—, ¿ _todavía_ sigues en el mismo punto?

Sanji hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para incorporarse y hallar al dueño de esas palabras. Recién entonces se percató de que estaba sobre una superficie pedregosa, donde debería haber madera. Se sentó en el suelo y ahí lo vio, reposando sobre una enorme roca.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Tuvo una ligera sensación de _déjà vu_ al estudiar al sujeto frente a él.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?

Mefisto seguía portando ese aire solemne, el de un rey sin corona. Seguía teniendo la barba tupida y el pelo raso. Elegante y prolijo, inalterable al paso del tiempo. En cambio Sanji ya no era un chiquillo.

—Soy malo para recordar caras —dijo el cocinero—, lo siento. ¿De dónde nos conocemos?

—De antes que tú nacieras y la tierra fuera tierra. —Mefisto había apoyado una pierna sobre la otra, cruzándola en un gesto que denotaba relajación—. Solemos encontrarnos en alguna parte de ningún lugar cada cierto periodo de tiempo. —Sanji reflexionó al respecto y pensó que así debía ser la muerte.

—¿Estoy en el infierno? —Se sentía tan merecedor de ello que hasta lo veía posible, pero Mefisto estalló en sentidas carcajadas. La hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos asomó, la cara se arrugó y el cuerpo se contorsionó.

—Eres encantador, muchacho —dijo aun jocoso—. Pero si te soy sincero, me alegra encontrar a alguien que todavía cree en él, ¡que aún piensa que un lugar así existe!

—¿Dónde estoy entonces?

—En donde tú quieres estar —respondió con cierto deje de obviedad—. En la nada.

—En ningún lugar —recitó el cocinero, completando las palabras de Mefisto.

—Exactamente —exclamó satisfecho—. Dime Sanji, ¿lo has hallado? ¿El All Blue?

—Sí —asintió, pero con cierta melancolía.

—Oh, qué feo es poder cumplir los sueños, ¿cierto? —Alzó las cejas al notar la confusión en el muchacho—. ¿Has reparado en eso? ¿En lo bello que es tener un sueño más que cumplirlo? Cuando el humano se propone proyectos se convierte en una criatura muy curiosa para mí. Admiro esa cualidad, porque sabe que va a morir, comprende que su vida es finita en una existencia infinita, aun así lucha, sueña, cree, avanza.

Sanji suspiró, no le agradaba mucho pensar que había quedado vacío una vez que cumplió su sueño. Él tenía la idea firme de que no había sido así, puesto que se buscó nuevos proyectos para seguir adelante, pero recién en ese momento se daba cuenta que dichos sueños o ambiciones no le pertenecían; eran más del viejo, que propios.

—Todos vamos a morir, ¿cierto? —Se resignó a la idea— No puedo quejarme, dentro de todo tuve una buena vida.

—En parte tuviste la que tú quisiste tener —dijo, para luego cambiar el aire y expresarse con una pizca de desolación—; oh, Sanji, siempre aferrado al dolor.

—De más joven era así, pero uno madura y cambia con el tiempo —se defendió, al menos se sentía atacado y le fue menester escudarse—. Un día decidí no sucumbir a todo eso que me hacía daño. Un día me propuse dejar al Sanji débil atrás, a ese pequeño fracaso. Me hice fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Tan fuerte que te fuiste al otro extremo —bromeó Mefisto—. Te endureciste demasiado, hasta volverte tosco. Pasaste de ser el Sanji amable que buscaba agradarle a la gente a lo que eres ahora.

Sanji fijó la vista en la superficie gris de la roca. Reconocía que había algo de verdad en esas últimas palabras; pero él se mentía diciéndose que tan solo había madurado. En el presente ya no le interesaba tanto brindarse a los demás.

—Es que tampoco puedes ir por la vida buscando encajar en el mundo. Encontré mi lugar junto a mis compañeros, y ya…

—Pero ellos… ¿dónde están? —Al ver la expresión confusa del joven sonrió— Tanto tratas de proteger tu frágil ego, ya pisoteado por tu familia, que te has cerrado al mundo.

—No. Simplemente busqué un equilibrio. Pensar un poco más en mí.

—No es malo ser egoísta, pero tu ego terminó por consumirte. El monstruo dentro de ti ha ganado fuerzas en estos años.

Ese muchachito que él conocía parecía haber muerto. Ya no era ese Sanji que se preocupaba solo en los demás. Que se mentía diciéndose que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él y buscaba encajar con desesperación, encontrar su lugar.

—Antes buscabas ayudar sin esperar reconocimiento; incluso tratabas de que la persona no lo supiera, porque así sentías que la felicidad era más genuina.

—Sentía que era menos egoísta y más… ¿altruista? —Sanji no encontraba la palabra exacta— Cuando le dices a alguien "yo fui" o "yo te ayudé" es como si le estuvieras quitando peso a esa felicidad. Es como si buscaras un reconocimiento, ayudar al otro solo para sentirte bien contigo mismo porque tuviste una buena acción.

Le agradaba hacer feliz a los demás así. Eran como pequeñas batallas personales, pero un día se cansó. Un día trató de buscar la armonía, de dejar de ser ese Sanji amable y enfocarse un poco más en él, porque nadie viviría su vida y la estaba dejando pasar.

—Ahora, por el contrario, tratas de buscarle una utilidad a todo.

—No es tan así, solo trato de… priorizarme yo. No es malo quererse un poco.

—El problema es que no —Mefisto negó incluso con la cabeza, reflexionando—, tú te odias a ti mismo, no te agradas. Y te enfocas en ti porque ya no quieres que te lastimen. Antes eras considerado, ahora en cambio te has vuelto más mezquino. Un claro ejemplo son tus amigos. Para no molestarlos, tenías por costumbre no expresar tus estados de ánimo. Eso te funcionó por un tiempo, pero en el presente has dejado de mostrar interés en todo lo que te rodea. Como decía antes: te has vuelto huraño, tosco.

Sanji asintió lanzando una pequeña risilla de conformismo. Él atribuía ese endurecimiento a su estilo de vida. No era fácil ser el dueño de un restaurante cuyos empleados eran en su mayoría piratas y gente de mala vida.

—No podría precisar cuándo pasó, creo que fue algo paulatino; pero es cierto que busqué cerrarme un poco. Tuve una infancia anormal, no puedo decir que mala o buena. Tuvo sus cosas malas, como mi familia, pero también las buenas, como Zeff y el Baratie. Mi adolescencia fue como cualquier otra. Así que nunca jamás entendí de dónde venía esta sensación constante de angustia. En el pecho, presionando. Nunca jamás entendí esa parte de mí, pero un día me cansé de tenerme lástima y decidí cambiar eso por mi cuenta.

—Lo que pasa es que te fuiste al otro extremo y, paulatinamente, sin darte cuenta, te fuiste cerrando tanto que te endureciste.

—Antes era más empático —reconoció, vencido ya ante la idea—. No es que dejé de serlo, pero me propuse que todo me chupara un huevo.

—La empatía no es un rasgo del que el humano pueda desprenderse. Lo eres o no lo eres. Tú lo único que haces es mentirte. Porque lo cierto es que nadie quiere estar solo en verdad. Está bueno aprender de ella y ser amigo de la soledad, eso te prepara ante las pérdidas, porque tampoco sirve depender de los demás.

—Lo bueno de vaciarse de emociones, un rasgo distintivo de los Vinsmoke, es que por momentos no sientes nada. Eres indiferente al dolor o al rechazo.

—Pero así como anulas la tristeza, también anulas la felicidad —completó Mefisto arqueando las cejas—. Cuando eras más joven no temías enamorarte, pero ahora te aterra querer a alguien y no ser correspondido.

—Antes no me molestaba cargar con mochilas ajenas, escuchar a los demás o guardar secretos. Soy una jodida tumba; pero por momentos no sabía si el dolor que sentía era mío o ajeno, así que un día tomé la decisión de dejar de prestar tanto la oreja, de equilibrarme primero yo. Me fui al carajo al final, ¿cierto? —cuestionó con gracia— porque llegué al punto que no me importó perder contacto con nadie.

—¡Bueno, pero alégrate muchacho! —exclamó sorprendiéndolo por el cambio abrupto de emociones—. Al menos aun te queda un sueño sin cumplir. Ya te convertiste en el mejor cocinero del mundo, has hallado el All Blue…

—Y aun me falta encontrar el amor —rió con resignación—. Creía que eso era cosa del pasado, de cuando era más joven. Estaba tan endurecido por dentro que me daba igual. Al final resulta ser que soy un cobarde. Que quiero "querer" a alguien, y quiero que alguien me quiera, pero no me animo porque tengo miedo. Es patético, pero es cierto.

—¡Al fin puedo hablar con el verdadero Sanji! Temí que nos quedáramos atascados aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Sabes? En una época, cuando el mundo fue creado, ustedes estaban compuestos por dos.

—¿Los humanos?

— _Ajá_. Y había tres clases de andróginos en ese entonces. Uno compuesto por dos hombres, otro compuesto por dos mujeres y un tercero, compuesto por un hombre y una mujer —explicó Mefisto con calma—. Estos últimos eran seres tan completos e inmortales que se creyeron superiores. Dios se enojó, porque él es así, tiene el ego del tamaño del universo, y los castigó.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Los partió a todos por la mitad, los metió adentro de una bolsa y los arrojó al mundo de vuelta —hizo el gesto con las manos; como si estuviera tirando con desprecio basura a un cesto—. Creo que algo ustedes recuerdan o almacenan en su genética, porque desde entonces he visto al humano deambular en esa incesante búsqueda de la mitad que lo complementa.

—Eso es… extraño.

—Se le dice "mito" —corrigió—, pero no importa si es verdad o no; el punto es que el amor no va a venir a tocarte la puerta, ni siquiera vas a encontrarlo por mucho que lo busques si no estás dispuesto a construirlo.

—En el pasado le he puesto mucha energía a esa empresa —sonrió—. Ahora…

—Te confundes —lo corrigió—. La pasión lo quiere todo ya, pero en cambio el amor es paciente.

Sanji no podría precisar cuándo ocurrió, fue un proceso muy lento dentro de él que comenzó en ese preciso instante, pero se dijo a sí mismo que si en verdad quería abrirse de nuevo, tenía que ser menos egocéntrico y preocuparse más por el otro. No tener tanto miedo a la indiferencia, al rechazo o a que lo lastimaran.

Debía dejar de centrarse tanto en él; pero tampoco quería irse al otro extremo y ser ese Sanji que tampoco le gustaba (o le gustaba menos que el del presente), porque ese del pasado sufría de puro gusto. Hacía de cuenta que la indiferencia no le dolía y tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora —dijo Mefisto y Sanji se preguntó de qué o para qué—. Esa persona ya está aquí.

No entendió a qué se refería, pero sí comprendía que había llegado la hora de la despedida. No preguntó si se volverían a ver, algo dentro de él le decía que sí. Que así como ese no era el primer encuentro, tampoco sería el último.

Las llamaradas se hicieron más grandes, hasta acabar devorando la imagen de Mefisto, que se deshizo como si se tratara de un simple trozo de papel. El brillo intenso y etéreo del fuego le obligó a cerrar los ojos, comenzaba a experimentar incomodidad, ahora sí podía sentir su cuerpo y éste percibía malestar. Le dolía la espalda y la cabeza.

Pudo oír murmullos, voces que iban cobrando fuerza. Hombres y mujeres. Se preguntó dónde estaba e hizo un esfuerzo titánico para recobrar la consciencia del todo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de vuelta con una superficie rocosa; pero en esta ocasión se trataba del techo de un lugar similar a un castillo.

Estaba acostado en una cama, podía sentir también una tela fina sobre el cuerpo y el brazo apretado por alguna venda. Parpadeó al ver de refilón a una muchachita joven que le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

—Al fin despierta —dijo, acercándose al paciente para hacer un ajuste en el suero.

—¿Estoy en un hospital? —Enseguida entendió de donde venía tanto alboroto cuando alguien, otro paciente, se incorporó en una de las cuantiosas camas que había para exclamar con asombro y maravilla.

—¡El rey de los piratas!

Luffy estaba de espaldas a Sanji, frente a la puerta de doble hoja tratando de convencer a pueblerinos para que lo dejaran un rato a solas con su amigo; pese a la insistencia de la gente no dejaba de ser cordial.

Se había acostumbrado a ser una figura pública y por eso mismo a veces prefería pasar tiempo en islas remotas, donde nadie o poca gente lo conocieran. No había otra forma de estar en verdad tranquilo.

Cuando consiguió despachar a la gente y cerrar la puerta dio la vuelta, y cuando vio a Sanji despierto le regaló la más anchas de sus sonrisas. Se quitó el sombrero, que quedó colgando tras su espalda y se acercó a la silla que, junto a la cama de su cocinero, había ocupado durante esa semana. Traía en la mano una bolsa de plástico con una vianda.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Luffy?

—Estaba cerca cuando me llegó la noticia. —Abrió el paquete y empezó a comer un pedazo de carne ofreciéndole sin palabras—. Hasta salió en los periódicos.

—No, gracias.

A excepción del hombre que mostró sorpresa, los demás pacientes parecían ajenos a la visita. Muchos de los que estaban ahí tampoco se encontraban con la salud en óptimas condiciones como para ocuparse de esos asuntos.

La enfermera se fue y ahí Sanji pudo concentrarse mejor en el hombre que tenía frente a él. Llevaban muchos años sin verse y le sorprendía verlo convertido en todo un hombre; pero aunque Luffy podía llegar a tener las líneas de expresiones más marcadas y una barba rala que rasuraba cuando se acordaba, seguía portando esa mirada lozana y esa sonrisa de niño inocente.

—¿Y los bastardos?

—Se fueron hace un par de días. —Luffy interpretó a la perfección que le estaba preguntando por sus camaradas del Baratie—. Paty y Carne fueron los últimos en irse, los demás se fueron cuando yo llegué.

—¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

—Apenas un par de días.

—¿Estaban todos bien? —Cuando Luffy asintió, se permitió relajarse y recostar la cabeza en la almohada— ¿Qué haces, por qué viniste, qué ha sido de tu vida? —En la manera de preguntarle había cierta emoción o ansiedad.

—Voy de un lado al otro y cuando me canso paro en mi aldea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Sanji hizo cuentas— Vaya, ¿y en estos diez años no te has casado ni nada?

—No —dijo con naturalidad e indiferencia al detalle.

—A veces me enteraba de ti por el periódico, pero… ¿y los chicos?

—Bien. No he perdido contacto con ellos. ¿Y tú?

—Ya sabes… el Baratie. —Y acordarse de eso lo sumió en una amarga derrota emocional.

—¿Tampoco te casaste ni formaste una familia? —preguntó para distraerlo de esa eventualidad y aunque mucho no le importaran esas cuestiones, lo cierto es que el Sanji que él conocía era candidato a formar esa clase de vínculos—. Qué raro, tú…

—Trabajé mucho para sacar el restaurante adelante. Estos diez años me concentré en ello… ¿y todo para qué?

—Parece que ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a madurar —bromeó soltando una risilla—, parece que nos quedamos estancados en ese momento, en el de la despedida.

—Casarse y tener familia no es madurar, Luffy —opinó arqueando las cejas con cierta presunción—. Hay niñas que son madre.

—Era una manera de decir… —se excusó— que seguimos siendo los mismos, aunque más viejos.

—Viejo será Brook, yo todavía soy joven —retrucó en son de gracia.

—¿Crees que estamos a tiempo de madurar? —Vio la negación de Sanji, la mueca de los labios como si fuera un caso perdido, y volvió a reír.

La sonrisa parecía haber llegado para quedarse.

Se produjo un instante de silencio reflexivo. Algún que otro paciente tosía o gemía y las enfermeras iban y venían con paso calmo por el pasillo que conectaban las camas. El murmullo de Sanji lo hizo volver en sí.

—¿Y ahora qué haré?

Luffy perdió la sonrisa, la idea de que Sanji hubiera preferido morir con el Baratie antes que perderlo y quedarse sin nada, lo destrozaba. Tenía mucho por reprocharle, como el no dar señales de vida.

—¿De vuelta tengo que volver a zurrarte? —Se quejó— ¿No te lo he dicho?: el viejo no hubiera querido que murieras por proteger su tesoro. ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

—¡Ja! Mira quién me lo dice —se molestó, para después relajarse y lamentarse—. No tengo nada, perdí el restaurante y los pocos ahorros que tenía se fueron al fondo del mar. Para colmo…

—Bueno, entonces vayamos —le interrumpió, más que nada para evitar que se ahogara en lo irremediable. Luffy era de los que se consolaban con eso: lo perdido, perdido está, de nada sirve lamentarse; en cambio lo mejor es actuar.

—¿A dónde?

—A buscar a los chicos —dijo con obviedad y una nueva sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —frunció el ceño analizando el ofrecimiento que le estaba haciendo su antiguo capitán— ¿Y el Sunny?

—Lo tiene Franky. Yo solo no puedo maniobrarlo. Así que me hice de un pequeño bote con camarote. ¿Y, qué dices? —instó con indisimulable ansiedad.

—Ciertamente no tengo a dónde ir y no tengo nada más que lo puesto. —Se miró bajo la sábana notando que estaba desnudo— ¡Ni eso!

—Por ese motivo: ¡vamos! —Alzó los hombros y se echó hacia atrás, ahora tenía el sombrero entre las manos y lo estrujaba con solapados nervios.

Sanji sonrió, algo motivado por la idea y por la expresión anhelosa que le regalaba ese hombre. Reflexionó al respecto, era lógico el camino a tomar, solo que no pensó que sería con Luffy, pero… si lo pensaba bien, no era de extrañar que justamente fuera su capitán la persona que lo arrastrara a salir de esa cama de hospital a enfrentar el mundo y buscar un rumbo nuevo en su vida.

—Vale —asintió con seriedad, contemplando la compañía que tendría—, vayámonos a la mierda. —Luffy no pudo ocultar la felicidad que le originó obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Rió con el candor de un niño y se puso de pie, inquieto se colocó y se quitó el sombrero de paja.

—Entonces iré a buscar provisiones.

—No te olvides de ropa para mí y cigarrillos —solicitó contagiado por esa alegría.

Luffy se fue como un tiro y tardó un par de horas en volver con la ropa del cocinero; aunque era la misma con la cual había llegado al hospital, estaba limpia. También él se había cambiado, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color roja y unos pantalones cortos como siempre.

En ese lapso que Sanji estuvo solo aprovechó para rumiar sobre cuestiones importantes, como por ejemplo en lo trascendental que era volver a navegar junto a su capitán. En las ganas, auténticas, que tenía de volver a ver a sus amigos después de diez años.

Había que planear bien el viaje, o eso creía, pero la verdad es que poco importaba el camino a tomar. Luffy siempre iba adonde lo llevaba el viento y tener la compañía de un amigo, de Sanji, era más de lo que podía pedirle al cielo.

Estaban en una isla cualquiera, cerca del All Blue, podían ir a donde se les ocurriera y esa libertad alimentaba una llama en Sanji que este creía ya extinta. Se dejaría guiar por Luffy e iría a donde él quisiera.

No tenía tampoco, otras opciones. Era eso o enfrentar la muerte en vida.

**(II)**

El día que pudieron partir era uno cuyo cielo se mostraba gris opaco; el clima no era el idóneo, pero era tanta la ansiedad que a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Sanji le atribuía esa urgencia por salir a la mar a que Luffy ya estaba cansado de lidiar con los aldeanos. Aún seguían algo conmocionados por la visita y no dejaban de caminar tras él en procesión.

No fue difícil conseguir todo lo que quisieron, y más. Luffy pagó por muchas de esas cosas, pero otras fueron regalos de los aldeanos. Él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, así que aceptó los presentes, como siempre.

Como era costumbre en la banda de los _Mugiwara_ organizaron una pequeña fiesta de a dos. Luffy destapó una botella cuando apenas habían desatado el nudo de la soga y por eso Sanji llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería, antes de empezar a beber, preparar una comida en la pequeña cocina del bote.

—Haré la cena, ¿eso es sake? —dijo al paso bajando las pequeñas escaleras, siendo seguido por su capitán. Ambos se notaban alegres y distendidos— ¿Desde cuándo tú tomas alcohol?

—Zoro tiene la culpa de todo —respondió con dejadez y en son de broma, le dio un trago a la botella y se la pasó al cocinero para poder robarle un trozo de queso cortado que había sobre la tabla de madera—. No sé, en estos años he cambiado algunos hábitos.

—Pero el de robarme comida no te lo quitas, eh —se quejó al ver que estiraba el brazo para robar con disimulo un trozo más grande de queso. Luffy rió ante esa apreciación, contagiando a su cocinero, y durante el consecuente silencio ambos se quedaron mirándose, atiborrados de recuerdos y viejas emociones que volvían a aflorar.

—Es bueno volver a comer tu comida, Sanji —murmuró con ensoñación.

—Es bueno volver a cocinarle, capitán —dijo en voz baja, para luego distraerse cuando Luffy le quitó la botella.

Trató de concentrarse en la preparación de la cena, mientras Luffy se acomodó en la litera para mirarlo cocinar y darle charla. Intentaron ponerse al día, contar qué había sido de sus vidas y cotillear sobre las ajenas.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, decidieron cenar en la superficie a la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Era mejor ahí que en ese reducido cuarto, además alguien tenía que asegurarse de que el pequeño navío fuera por buen camino. Eso le llevó a Sanji a reprocharle el que estuviera abriendo una nueva botella cuando se vació la anterior.

—Luffy, si nos emborrachamos los dos terminaremos en Raftel de nuevo.

—No queda tan lejos, tampoco. —Le restó importancia y dio un sorbo largo.

—Alguien tiene que manejar el barco.

—Lo haremos los dos, si igual no podremos dormir. Tampoco falta mucho para llegar. —Le pasó la botella y se acercó al bulto que había dejado apenas subieron.

Comenzó a revisarlo, entre la comida, la ropa y los regalos de los aldeanos halló algo que le llamó la atención; era una cámara de fotos. Nunca había sido muy adepto a retratar momentos, era de los que más bien prefería vivirlos. No obstante, volteó con una sonrisa y apuntando a Sanji hizo _clic_.

—¿Eso? —Sanji le devolvió la botella para en cambio quitarle la cámara— ¿Me sacaste una foto, Luffy? —En efecto apareció la impresión, pero estaba tan oscuro que Sanji apenas era una sombra. Se distrajo de ella cuando Luffy señaló a la lejanía, podía verse un trozo de tierra emerger en el mar.

—Pronto podrás ver a Nami —lo miró de reojo con suspicacia y sonrió con el pico de la botella en los labios—; sigue tan linda como siempre.

Sanji lo miró con graciosa y ligera sorpresa, ¿Luffy opinando de una mujer? Dejando de lado que era una _nakama_ y era Nami. Eso se le hizo muy sospechoso, pero no debería sorprenderle, Luffy ya no era un chiquillo.

—Nunca voy a perdonarte que hayas rechazado a Boa Hancock —dijo con tanta seriedad que Luffy estalló en carcajadas y risueño negó con la cabeza.

—El amor no es para el rey pirata —dijo con falsa solemnidad—. ¿Y qué me dices tú, que siempre fuiste candidato a formar un harem?

—Ya no creo en las convenciones sociales. —Se estiró en el suelo de madera; desde ese lugar podía ver a Luffy y al cielo estrellado—. Ya no creo que la felicidad verdadera esté en casarse o en tener hijos.

—Es raro escucharte hablar así. —Tomó la cámara y le sacó una foto a la nada.

—En una época lo fue para mí, pero para muchas personas en su profesión puede estar su felicidad. O en desarrollarse de otra manera —reflexionó, incorporándose de nuevo para darle un trago a la botella—. Tú, por ejemplo, eres feliz siendo quien eres. Y no necesitas a una mujer a tu lado para eso. ¡Rechazaste a Boa Hancock! —No se lo dejaría pasar nunca.

—¿Vas a hacerte monje o algo por el estilo? —Se espantó, consiguiendo la sonrisa de su nakama. Los dos estaban jocosos, quizás por el alcohol o por el reencuentro, pero la felicidad era algo que rondaba en ese pequeño navío y parecía tener forma.

—Me agrada coger, mucho, no lo voy a negar. Y cada año se pone mejor —aclaró cavilando al respecto—; pero estoy en una edad en la que debería ir pensando en buscar un apoyo, ¿cierto?

—Tienes a tus amigos, a esos que dejaste de lado —se quejó y por fin podía sacárselo de encima. Lo había dicho como sin importancia, al paso, pero era algo que en esos diez años lo había carcomido. Y también la razón por la que Zoro lo retaba duramente.

—Sin embargo y aunque estén los amigos —ignoró el reclamo para no perder la comodidad de la charla—, es agradable saber que puedes contar con alguien de esa manera especial. Tener un apoyo, como decía antes.

—¿Y qué te pasó, entonces?

—La vida pasó, Luffy. —Aunque la conversación les causaba gracia y se regalaban sonrisas, lo cierto era que sonaba bastante lamentable—. Antes idealizaba el amor y trataba a las mujeres con lo que yo creía que era respeto. Ahora no te digo que las uso, pero ya no me interesa tanto que sientan algo por mí, si yo mismo no estoy dispuesto a sentir nada por nadie. Ellas siguen su vida y yo la mía, sin dramas. No me ato a ningún amor.

—¿Te cansaste de ser rechazado por todas y cada una?

—Además, pero no lo hago por despecho. No busco venganza ni nada similar, es solo que estoy en ese estado _zen_ de "todo me chupa un huevo". O quizás no tanto, porque no estaría preocupándome por esto. —Aunque preocuparse no era la palabra, más bien lo estaba reflexionando.

Luego del diálogo con Mefisto debió poner en orden ideologías y sentimientos. Y a cierta edad es complicado cambiar las estructuras sobre las cuales se ha erigido la vida de uno. A veces el humano se aferra a las ideas y le cuesta mutarlas.

—Y me he dado cuenta de que es egoísta —continuó deliberando, ya sin gracia, más bien con pena de reconocerlo— porque primero espero a que la otra parte muestre interés.

—Es como si estuvieras esperando todo el tiempo a que primero se enamoren de ti para animarte a sentir algo más que lo carnal —razonó Luffy, lo que no sabía era si eso iba para Sanji o para él mismo. Si miraba fijo por mucho tiempo el único ojo visible de su compañero, sentía que se asomaba la respuesta.

—Y como eso no ocurre, sigo vacío por dentro. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de guardar un sepulcral silencio.

Luffy lo miró de lleno, sintiendo tristeza por el trasfondo de esas palabras. Sentía ganas de agarrarlo de los hombros, sacudirlo y decirle "¡ey, estoy aquí!", quitarle ese vacío a la persona que lo hacía sentirse lleno. En todo sentido, porque la cena había sido espectacular, como era de esperarse. No sabía lo mucho que había extrañado a Sanji hasta que no dio el primer bocado de comida preparada por él.

—Bien, ya estamos llegando —dijo Luffy poniéndose de pie para maniobrar el bote— y pronto podrás ver a tu querida Nami- _swan_. —El detalle lo colmaba de emociones inoportunas, que aunque no lograba descifrar tampoco podía asociarlas a nada positivo.

—Es tarde para desembarcar en la aldea. Será mejor anclar en el puerto, dormir en el bote y bajar mañana a tierra.

Luffy pareció tomar esa sugerencia como una orden, porque se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda logró acomodarse en el bulto desarmado. Se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso en la cara, pero Sanji lo tomó.

—Te dejo el trabajo a ti —aclaró el capitán cerrando los ojos.

—Qué bonito gesto, pero te recuerdo que soy tu cocinero, no tu navegante.

—Ahora lo eres —dijo entre bostezos—; eres mi cocinero, mi navegante, mi carpintero, mi tirador, mi doctor, mi músico… eres todo para mí.

Sanji le dejó el sombrero sobre el pecho y se puso de pie antes de que el bote chocara contra el puerto. Apagó el motor, anudó la pequeña vela y en cuanto estuvo listo, volvió a ocupar un lugar cerca de Luffy, suponiendo que ya estaba dormido.

Podía ir a descansar a la litera, pero aun no tenía sueño y le apetecía fumar un cigarrillo, sin dejar de lado de que nunca le habían gustado los lugares muy cerrados. Además, aunque quisiera negarlo, le agradaba estar junto a su capitán ahora que por fin podía tenerlo consigo.

Se dedicaba a mirar la plácida expresión de su rostro al dormir mientras fumaba el tercer cigarrillo. No dejaba de pensar en todo a la vez, desde lo que haría de ahora en más con su vida, hasta de las conversaciones sostenidas con Luffy desde el accidente.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, había aceptado la propuesta de él porque no tenía otras opciones, pero no le apetecía tanto volver a los días de gloria, como quizás a su capitán sí. Estaba conforme con lo que en ese presente tenía.

Sí, estar allí, bajo la luz de la luna y en una pequeña embarcación con él, era todo lo que necesitaba.

En algún momento se quedó dormido, pero no por mucho tiempo. En cuanto el sol comenzó a asomar no tuvieron más opciones que levantarse y empezar con el nuevo día. No obstante aún era muy temprano para ir a molestar a Nami. Apenas se veía actividad en el pequeño puerto de Cocoyashi. Así que Sanji preparó el desayuno con toda la parsimonia del mundo, con Luffy molestándolo y apurándolo a cada rato.

La cocina era ridículamente chica hasta para dos personas, sin embargo aunque en el inmenso Sunny gustaba de echar a patadas a su capitán, no tenía intenciones de prescindir de su persona. Era más divertido cocinar de esa manera: bregando con Luffy y conversando con él.

La gente en la aldea estaba habituada a la visita de Luffy, así que no debía vivir el acoso que solía padecer cuando iba a otras islas. Saludaba a cada pueblerino al paso y cada tanto se detenía para intercambiar algunas palabras.

Nami parecía saber de la visita, alguien le había dicho o era intuición, pero estaba bajo el dintel de la puerta con las manos en la cintura y una expresión seria en la cara que no borró pese a la sonrisa que le regalaba Sanji.

—Hasta que te apareces.

—Mi querida Nami-swan, ¿por qué un recibimiento tan frío? —Extendió los brazos dejando caer el bolso, como si estuviera esperando a que Nami corriera hacia él y lo abrazara o algo similar.

—No voy a abrazarte —aclaró la navegante para contradecirse toda al empezar a reír y colgarse de su cuello con sentida emoción—, ¡qué bueno volver a verte, idiota!

—Yo también te extrañé, preciosa.

Luffy miró hacia otro lado ante la escena, se sentía sobrar, pero no pensaba irse de ese lugar. Nami tenía los ojos brillosos de júbilo y Sanji no era menos. Entró con ella a la casa sin soltarla de la cintura.

La navegante de antaño, la que él conocía, jamás le hubiera permitido tanta cercanía, pero para ella su compañero era alguien muy querido e importante, y llevaba muchos años sin saber de él; podía permitirle esas libertades.

—Iré a saludar a Nojiko —avisó Luffy cuando los vio entrar de esa manera.

—Está en el fondo, ve y dile que venga de paso —le contestó, para después concentrarse en Sanji—. Me enteré de lo que pasó con el Baratie. Lo siento mucho, Sanji.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Oh, sigues tan hermosa como siempre. —El portazo que dio Luffy les hizo dar un respingo a los dos—. ¿Qué le pasa al menso?

—¿Pelearon? —preguntó Nami con ligera sorpresa y ante la negativa de Sanji agregó—: ¿Y le diste de comer? —Ambos rieron.

—Vete a saber, quizás está celoso de no ser el centro del universo. —Le restó importancia. No recordaba que Luffy hubiera llegado de mal humor a la casa de Nami—. Debería empezar a planear el almuerzo. Somos cuatro, ¿cierto?

Durante el día ayudaron a Nami con la cosecha de mandarinas, de paso cortaron el pasto, sembraron y regaron el amplio campo tras la casa. La plantación cada vez ganaba más volumen y aunque eso implicara más trabajo para tan solo ella y su hermana, también implicaba más dinero.

A media tarde Sanji los dejó solo para planear la cena, ir a hacer las compras pertinentes y comenzar con la preparación. Igual pronto se iría la luz del sol y ya no podrían seguir trabajando.

—¿Qué te ocurre Luffy? —preguntó Nojiko aceptando la nueva canasta vacía que le daba—. Estás muy seriecito para ser tú.

—Está así desde que llegó —se quejó Nami.

—Soy un hombre serio —se defendió sin peso.

—El Luffy que conocemos no estaría aquí juntando mandarinas, estaría armando una fiesta —contradijo Nojiko.

—¡Sí, Luffy, está Sanji, nos reunimos los tres de nuevo! ¡Cambia esa cara!

Luffy sonrió ante esas palabras y asintió. Era verdad, era lo que por todos esos años él había querido. Volver a navegar por el mar con sus compañeros, por siempre, hasta que fueran viejos. No podía estar de mal humor todo el santo día y así como era Luffy, enseguida cambió el aire.

Para la noche, en la sobremesa, se sentaron en el porche de la casa los cuatro a degustar un vino y seguir conversando. Nojiko no los acompañó por mucho tiempo, imaginaba que querían estar los tres solos, ponerse al día y armar planes. Tomó un par de tragos y les dio las buenas noches.

—¡Pero, Luffy, no puedes aparecerte de la nada y decirme _vamos_! —reclamó Nami, tratando de hacerle ver su punto a un terco capitán— Además… me gusta la aldea.

—¿Vas a cosechar mandarinas toda tu vida? —reprochó Luffy.

—¿Qué tiene? A mí me agrada. Igual no te estoy diciendo que no del todo —sonrió.

—Esa es mi Nami-swan.

—¡Genial, mañana zarpamos! —Estiró los brazos al cielo, como el Luffy de antaño.

—Tranquilo, que si tomo la decisión de ir tengo cosas para hacer antes de zarpar. —Los frenó en el acto sin pena de arruinarles la emoción—. Nos encontraremos en el Sunny, ¿vale?

—¿En Water Seven? Es un buen punto de reencuentro. —Luffy asintió con la cabeza, conforme con la idea que iban cosechando.

—Todos tenemos una nueva vida —expuso la muchacha con calma—. Tienes que darnos tempo para acomodarnos.

—Claro, a mí no te costó convencerme porque yo ya ni vida tengo —masculló Sanji con graciosa fatalidad.

—No creo que ninguno te diga que "no" —continuó Nami—. Yo me encargaré de comunicarme con ellos, pero tú deberás encargarte de Zoro —le dijo a Luffy.

—No me extraña que ese marimo ni sepa cómo se usa un _den den mushi_.

—No es por eso —aclaró Nami—. Es que Luffy es el único que puede ubicarlo, tiene un don. Y si le decimos a Zoro que vaya por su cuenta a Water Seven, ya te imaginarás…

—Terminará en la luna y tendremos que salir a buscarlo —completó el cocinero.

—Sí, lo mejor será que pasemos a buscarlo —concluyó el capitán—. No está muy lejos de aquí y nos queda de pasada.

Ninguno de los dos hombres lo hizo verbal, pero sentían cierto alivio ante el rechazo de Nami. Sin embargo tampoco podían precisar bien por qué la idea de seguir viajando solos les entusiasmaba más que la idea de contar con una agradable compañía femenina.

Eran incapaces, a esa altura del viaje, de reparar en que estaban celosos. Así como Luffy quería a Sanji solo para él, Sanji pretendía a su capitán para sí. Y lamentablemente, la navegante que nada había hecho, venía a representar una ligera amenaza.

Eso Luffy lo tenía más en claro que su cocinero, quien podía atribuir sus celos a la muchacha. Pues así como Sanji sabía que Luffy y Nami tenían una relación estrecha, se querían demasiado y para Nami su capitán era el hombre más importante en su vida; por su lado, Luffy recelaba el interés que siempre su cocinero había tenido por la navegante. Entonces, la pobre vendría a encarnar un peligro. Ella no dejaba de ser encantadora, al contrario, el paso de los años la habían convertido en toda una mujer fatal cosechadora de mandarinas.

—Qué raro que aún no te hayas casado, con lo hermosa que eres —dijo Sanji sentado en el medio de los dos.

—¿Y qué me dices tú? Tampoco te casaste.

—Oh, pero estamos a tiempo, ¡podemos casarnos mañana!

—No me refiero a eso, imbécil. —Lo apartó con una mano cuando intentó darle un beso en la mejilla. Sanji enseguida guardó compostura—. Luffy tampoco…

—Luffy tiene un problema en la cabeza, ¡rechazó a Boa Hancock! —Y sí, siempre que podría, lo haría: echárselo en cara.

—Es increíble, hasta yo me casaría con ella y me haría lesbiana. —Nami estaba por completo de acuerdo con el sentir de Sanji—. Yo ya le dije a Luffy que quizás le vendría bien probar con los hombres, pero ni él sabe qué le gusta. —Lo miró, pero el capitán había guardado un profundo voto de silencio aunque portaba una minúscula sonrisa.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—No sé qué quieren que diga. —Se encogió de hombros—. No me interesan esas cuestiones.

—Cambiando de tema —Nami encaró al cocinero—, ¿por qué? —Y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Con tres copas de vino encima era temible.

—¿Por qué la agresión y por qué la pregunta? —El cocinero se sobó el brazo adolorido.

—Mira lo bien que la estamos pasando, ¿por qué desapareciste así?

—No desaparecí, el Baratie siempre estuvo en el mismo lugar. —Entendía el reproche, pero él también tenía el suyo—. No me escondí. Bien podrían haber venido ustedes a visitarme.

—Ni siquiera atendías las llamadas que te hacíamos. —Luffy se sumó a la protesta.

—Es cierto, tú cortaste lazos —acotó la mujer—. Si no fuera porque Luffy te visitaba de vez en cuando antes de perder contacto del todo, ni sabríamos qué era de tu vida. Desalmado.

—Yo también me cansé y un día dejé de ir a la montaña. Mahoma no puede estar yendo a cada rato —se quejó el capitán.

—Oh, Dios, esas frases raras las aprendes del marimo, ¿cierto? —Tomó la botella y se sirvió. Esos segundos de renovado silencio le llevó a reflexionar. Sentía que era una especie de obligación sincerarse con sus amigos, pedir disculpas y darles la razón—. Perdón por haber sido tan… desapegado.

—Esa es la palabra —ponderó Nami en voz baja—. Creíamos que nos querías un poco. Pero ni una llamada.

—Me cerré tanto que perdí contacto con el mundo entero —admitió— y aunque antes no me importaba, ahora es diferente.

—Por eso estás aquí. —Luffy le veía lo lógico, no se trataba de que el Baratie se hubiera quemado, eso era una excusa, Sanji necesitaba salir de su encierro voluntario.

—Ahora necesito, quiero —enfatizó— que me importe. Me rehúso a ser un auténtico Vinsmoke.

—Has estado estos años muy Vinsmoke —volvió a regañar Nami—, malo.

—No quiero convertirme en lo que siempre odié —terció una media sonrisa lastimosa.

—¿Y nunca te has enamorado siquiera? ¿Una novia o algo? —Por lo visto a Luffy le llamaba la atención encontrar sola a una persona que en el pasado ponía todas las fichas para huirle a la soledad.

—Novias y cosas así, sí. Pero… —se rascó una mejilla— no he encontrado una mujer que me deslumbre y creo que para enamorarte debes admirar a la otra persona. Al menos creo que el amor se trata de un poco de admiración.

—Es cierto que no se trata solo de tener cosas en común —asintió Nami—, los tienes con tus amigos y no por eso te enamoras.

—Muchas veces nos relacionamos con personas porque tenemos objetivos en común, se establece un lazo y comienzas a conocer los defectos y virtudes de esa persona —continuó un maduro Luffy—. Y siempre va a tener ese lado que a ti te va a agradar, por algo es tu amigo.

—Claro, sentirás una pizca de admiración hacia algunas de sus características. Yo admiro diferentes cualidades de ustedes, por ejemplo, Nami es muy resolutiva…—dijo Sanji, satisfecho de que entendieran y reflexionaran con él sobre su punto de vista—, algo que a mí me falta, porque soy bastante dubitativo. Y de hecho, junto con Zeff, tú eres la persona que más admiro —concluyó mirando de lleno a Luffy.

Nami guardó silencio reparando en las miradas que se dedicaban. La sonrisa que Luffy le había regalado cuando le soltó aquello había sido cálida, transmitía un sinfín de mensajes que ella supo interpretar.

—Por eso creo que para amar no solo debes admirar a la persona al menos un poco. —Sanji volvió en sí para proseguir con su teoría—. ¡Eso implica que tienes que conocerla! ¿Y por qué no nos da miedo embarcarnos en una amistad nueva y fallar? ¿Y en cambio a algunos les aterra arriesgarse a fallar con una potencial pareja?

—Quizás porque el tipo de compromiso sea a otro nivel; porque una relación de pareja puede terminar mal o con resentimientos —contestó Nami acaparando la atención de los hombres por un segundo.

—El punto es que si no estoy dispuesto a abrirme y a conocer a fondo a la otra persona, nunca seré capaz de encontrar eso a admirar en ella. —La miró, pero enseguida volvió a dirigirse a Luffy—. Suena poético decirlo así, pero lo pensé desde que te conocí: todas las personas tienen un lado bueno, talentoso o incluso maravilloso, aunque también tengan su lado malo y vulgar.

—Es cierto —musitó Nami, tan bajito que Sanji siguió con su discurso.

—Y tú sabes sacar lo bueno de las personas, así como también lo peor.

El mutismo que sobrevino acabó por cerrar la idea que rondaba en la cabeza de Nami. Ya se sentía sobrar. Lo mejor sería dejar de beber vino e irse a dormir para otorgarles la soledad que los chicos necesitaban en ese momento. Tenían mucho por decirse esos dos.

—¡En fin! Parecemos tres viejos chotos reflexionando sobre el amor, así que mejor va siendo hora de que me vaya. —Nami se puso de pie para concretar lo dicho—. Hasta mañana chicos. Pueden dormir adentro si quieren, pero entren las sillas antes de acostarse.

Al quedarse solos, guardaron un nuevo silencio; pero este no era uno incómodo, era uno muy bienvenido porque no solo les permitía recapacitar en numerosas cuestiones, sino también disfrutar la compañía. Terminaron con la botella de vino acordando con pocas palabras zarpar apenas terminaran de desayunar para así seguir con la travesía.

Al otro día Nami se aguantó las ganas de increparles esa decisión. Podían quedarse unos días más allí, nadie los corría, pero ambos parecían ansiosos por seguir adelante viajando juntos. Los acompañó al puerto a media mañana y allí se despidió de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día de sol radiante y el viento cooperaba, así que para después del mediodía ya habían anclado en una nueva isla. Esta parecía deshabitada, aunque podían verse algunas casonas de paja en lo alto de una ladera. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que nadie vivía en ellas.

Por lo visto era una aldea abandonada y no hacía mucho tiempo; no les extrañaba tanto el detalle. Luego de que los _Mugiwara_ hicieron volar la Reverse Mountain, la geografía del mundo cambió, muchas islas quedaron abandonadas y muchas otras fueron pobladas.

Decidieron recorrerla; era una de las pocas en las que Luffy aún no había estado. Se había propuesto conocerlas a todas y aunque la empresa no debería llevarle tanto tiempo, puesto que al convertirse en el rey de los piratas ya había navegado por todo el mar, no era siempre el mismo tiempo el que decidía quedarse. Algunas islas lo atrapaban más que otras, a veces añoraba su hogar y volvía para ver a Makino y a los demás. Y como no tenía un rumbo establecido, muchas veces repetía lugares.

Habían llevado consigo la cámara, pero aunque Luffy la tenía colgada del cuello, parecía ignorar su presencia. El paisaje era bellísimo, sin embargo aún no había encontrado nada digno de fotografiar. Caminaban a la par por un sendero, hasta que el cocinero se apartó de él. Al entender el motivo, Luffy aprovechó para también orinar, así que con naturalidad se ubicó a su lado.

—Luffy… —reclamó mientras escuchaba el ruido característico del chorro caer.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados, los abrió para mirarle la entrepierna y recordar el enorme detalle—: Había olvidado que no te gusta mear con alguien al lado.

—A nadie le gusta.

Recién cuando Luffy terminó, se subió la cremallera del pantalón y se alejó de él, Sanji pudo empezar con lo suyo. Nunca podía orinar con personas a la par, lo descubrió gracias a los muchachos del grupo, porque los otros cerdos hasta hacían competencia para ver qué tan lejos llegaban. Y aunque fuera común entre los hombres, él no podía mear en comunidad.

Un _clic_ lo distrajo del recuerdo de los chicos y le hizo reparar en lo que pasaba. Frente a él lo tenía a Luffy con la cámara y una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Me sacaste una foto? —increpó para ver como el pequeño cuadrado salía del aparato; se subió la cremallera con rapidez y caminó hacia él—. Dámela.

—No. —Se negó jocoso, sacudiéndola para después mirarla. Con su _akuma no mi_ era fácil alejarla de Sanji.

—¡¿Por qué me sacas una foto meando?!

—Por menso —dijo antes de echar a correr por el camino sabiendo que Sanji lo seguiría detrás para atraparlo. Se dejó agarrar y enseguida lo tuvo colgado en la espalda, muertos de risa los dos.

—¡Yo te voy a sacar una cagando, vas a ver! —Cayeron al piso y rodaron, luchando afanosamente, uno por proteger el botín, el otro por obtenerlo.

—No es tan terrible, no se ve nada —dijo Luffy dejando de forcejear para poder recuperar el aire. Su pecho se movía con brío, tenía todo el cuerpo de Sanji encima de él y eso dificultaba la respiración.

Sanji, tan blanco como era, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el ejercicio extra y el pelo rubio alborotado. Reclamó una vez más sacudiéndolo y Luffy se dio por vencido. El brazo que había estirado volvió a la normalidad y el cocinero pudo hacerse de la foto.

La estudió con enojo, pero con ecuanimidad la dejó caer sobre el pecho de su capitán y se puso de pie. Luffy la tomó y volvió a examinarla para después guardarla en el bolsillo y regresar en busca de la cámara que había dejado en el pasto, antes de seguir a Sanji por el camino.

Cuando ese sendero natural se terminó, se toparon con una enorme laguna. En ese momento Luffy agradeció la ausencia de habitantes. Como no podía hacerlo en el mar, cada vez que encontraba un trozo de agua dulce aprovechaba para mojarse, e incluso aunque no supiera nadar.

Sanji dejó la mochila sobre el suelo y se sentó a la vera de la laguna, notando la desesperación de Luffy por entrar; se había quitado toda la ropa para dejarla allí en el mismo lugar, junto a la cámara, y así correr como un loco al agua.

El cocinero esbozó una sonrisa ante tamaña emoción infantil, pero le tocó preocuparse cuando Luffy tardó en emerger. Sabía de la poca pericia que tenía su capitán para nadar, pero también conocía el coraje que ostentaba.

—¡Está profundo! —vociferó buscando asirse de una de las ramas que caían sobre la laguna.

El lugar era hermoso, estaba rodeado de enormes árboles, muchos de ellos frutales. El blanco de las piedras se fundía con el color turquesa del agua, dotando al espacio de un aspecto algo mágico.

—Quédate en el borde Luffy —pidió con paternidad—. No me hagas saltar al agua para sacarte. —Pero Luffy ignoró su reclamo, se sentía más seguro sabiendo que tenía compañía, puesto que en el peor de los casos sería rescatado.

—¡Ven! ¡El agua está genial!

—Hace un poco de frío, no me apetece nadar. —Abrió el bolso para sacar el mapa y estudiar la nueva ruta que harían una vez que se fueran de esa isla.

—Aunque sea acércate un poco —pidió nadando hasta donde podía hacer pie—, ven un segundo —suplicó caminando hacia la vera con el agua hasta la cintura.

—¿Qué quieres? —Receló la petición, más que nada porque Luffy seguía teniendo esa sonrisita ruin que portaba al momento de sacarle la foto.

—Solo ven y sabrás.

Sanji sonrió con picardía, si el bastardo pretendía hacerle alguna maldad se quedaría con las ganas, no obstante cedió tan solo para poder cobrarse su venganza. Caminó hasta donde Luffy había dejado su ropa y tomó la cámara.

—A mí no me molesta que me saquen fotos. —Se acercó más al cocinero hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas y con una mano batió la superficie para arrojarle un poco de agua—. Métete conmigo.

—No me mojes Luffy, que tengo la cámara —se quejó haciéndose un poco para atrás.

—La cámara no te va a salvar —avisó con malicia para después avanzar y ponerse a patear la laguna como un desquiciado con el único fin de empaparlo.

Como Sanji se alejó del agua, temiendo que la _akuma no mi_ de su capitán le jugara una muy mala pasada, Luffy no tuvo más opciones que correr detrás de él. Cuando lo alcanzó y se colgó de su espalda, mojándole la camisa, el cocinero se dio por vencido.

Sabía que Luffy lo arrastraría al agua incluso contra su voluntad y no tenía ganas de mojarse la ropa, en verdad el clima estaba fresco, así que lo mejor sería ceder, desnudarse y meterse un rato a nadar con él.

—Está bien, tú ganas… como siempre —se quejó risueño y con eso logró quitárselo de la espalda.

Con compañía dentro del agua, Luffy era más temerario, así que Sanji tuvo que sostenerlo por la cintura en varias ocasiones o tomarlo de los brazos para hacerle reflotar. No estuvo mucho tiempo, enseguida salió y buscó el poco sol que quedaba de la tarde para secarse.

Sentía el cuerpo frío así que se soltó el pelo buscando un poco de vano confort, Luffy pareció reparar en el detalle de lo largo que lo llevaba porque no dejaba de mirarlo. Siempre lo tenía atado, en cambio ahora caía desordenado y abultado sobre los hombros.

—Tienes lindos bucles. —Luego de soltar ese cumplido como si nada siguió nadando y Sanji después de vestirse se distrajo con la cámara.

Se sentó en el pasto a un lado de la ropa de Luffy y la estudió, todavía no había sacado ninguna, pero cuando su capitán decidió que era hora de salir porque pronto oscurecería, Sanji se despachó con su venganza.

Una tras otra, alrededor de unas seis fotos que mostraban a un Luffy como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Se quedó mirando una en particular que aprovechó para guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro de vestir en un momento de distracción. Era una de Luffy de espaldas, desnudo por supuesto, mirando hacia la laguna. Le había gustado mucho, quizás por la belleza del paisaje y el juego de luces de una tarde mortecina.

Sanji lo amenazó cuando el otro se acercó y se dispuso a mirarlas con ecuanimidad.

—Se las mostraré a Boa, ya verás.

—No va a ver nada que no haya visto antes. —Se encogió de hombros y las dejó caer sobre las piernas del cocinero para comenzar a vestirse.

—No me digas que… —Sanji lo miró desde el suelo con cierta seriedad, pero Luffy no dijo nada ni borró esa sonrisa bribona de los labios.

Se fue, dejándolo alelado en el sitio, atiborrado de nuevo con emociones inoportunas que le generaban malestar, que le hacían sentir muy incómodo. Se obligó a volver en sí, tomó la mochila y guardó las fotos con torpeza para ponerse de pie y trotar. Cuando le dio alcance pasó un brazo sobre su hombro.

—Ese es mi pollo —dijo Sanji dejándole un fugaz beso en la sien y arrancándole una carcajada.

A Luffy le agradaba caminar así, tan cerca de él y pensó en decírselo, que no lo soltara, que no tomara distancia, pero cuando lo miró a la cara se dijo a sí mismo que se trataba de Sanji, que a él no podía decirle algo así.

—¿Ahora sí estás orgulloso de mí? —bromeó—. La rechacé, sí, pero al menos…

—Siempre estoy orgulloso de ti —aclaró y lo soltó, para desgracia del capitán.

Al llegar al bote y mientras Luffy lo ponía en marcha, Sanji se dispuso a preparar la cena. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir puesto que el clima de Paraíso seguía siendo tan complicado como antaño y pese a los cambios climáticos luego de extinción de la Reverse Mountain.

Llegaron a la tarde siguiente a la Isla Kuraigana, agotados y mal dormidos. Era la primera vez que Sanji pisaba ese tétrico lugar, cuya atmósfera le venía a recordar vagamente a Thriller Bark. Vaya sitio se buscaba el capitán para pasear.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Debe haber un millón de islas mejores.

—Igual no estaremos mucho tiempo. —Lo tranquilizó caminando con soltura dentro de un bosque sombrío en donde los árboles crecían retorciéndose de formas inimaginables—. Venimos por Zoro.

—Lindo lugar se elige el marimo para vivir —chistó tratando de no pisar en falso, pero la niebla era tan espesa que a duras penas podía verse a través de ella—, no me extraña.

—Al final quedamos con Nami que ella les avisará a todos cuando nosotros tres lleguemos a Water Seven, por las dudas. —Tratándose de Luffy no podían precisar cuánto les tomaría llegar a dicho destino, podía ser una semana, como un mes o un año. 

—Franky y Robin ya están allí, ¿cierto? —preguntó y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Los mandriles, en lugar de buscar pelea como solían hacer, se apartaron del camino. Sanji atisbó que no era la primera vez que Luffy visitaba a Zoro, parecía conocer el lugar y los animales le huían.

—Espero que esté —dijo Luffy cuando llegaron al castillo—. ¡Zoro!

Sanji se sentó a los pies de la escalera de mármol añejo y encendió un cigarrillo. Se advertía inquieto, con Zoro siempre se había llevado para atrás y sabía del lazo que el espadachín tenía con el capitán. El viaje sería diferente entonces; hasta lamentó que Nami hubiera declinado la oferta, porque de a cuatro hubiera sido más llevadero.

Guardaba las esperanzas de que Zoro también rechazara la propuesta de buenas a primeras, pero conociéndolo al marimo, lamentablemente diría que sí. Estaba muy unido a Luffy y lo respetaba tanto que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si este se lo pedía.

Cuando la enorme puerta de dos hojas se abrió con un chirrido, Sanji apagó el cigarrillo con la suela del zapato, pero no volteó a ver a su compañero; en cambio frente a él pudo ver la sonrisa cálida que Luffy le regalaba, dándole la pauta que, para su desgracia, Zoro se hallaba en casa.

—Dos visitas tuyas en un mes Luffy, se va a caer el mundo.

—Es que traje a alguien en esta ocasión. —Señaló a Sanji, y Zoro reparó en la cabellera rubia.

El cocinero suspiró y enfrentó su sino, se puso de pie y volteó. Se estudiaron unos segundos, como si buscaran ver en el otro el paso del tiempo. Zoro lucía serio como siempre, no iría a explotar de alegría por verlo.

—Tú… —dijo con desidia.

—Marimo, tanto tiempo. —Levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

—Estás vivo —reparó con cierto alivio de verlo entero. A él también le había llegado la noticia de la quema del Baratie y aunque mandó (u obligó) a Perona a buscar información sobre el estado del cocinero, no logró averiguar nada.

—Eso parece. —Estiró los brazos, gesto claro de que por algo ahí estaban sosteniendo una conversación.

—Pasen. —Hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolos a entrar—. Aprovechemos que no está su dueño.

La distancia entre Sanji y Zoro se hacía sentir, por suerte estaba Luffy quien bien sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que aquellos dos se soltaran y volvieran a ser los de antes. Así fue al momento de sentarse a cenar y la razón fue Perona, porque Zoro advirtió que la muchacha era muy descortés y que no bajaría a saludar ni a cenar, pero el cocinero solicitaba su presencia. No podía dejar hambrienta a una bella dama.

—Si no vas a buscarla tú iré yo, desgraciado.

—Haz lo que quieras cocinero pervertido, pero no la encontrarás. Se esconde con su _akuma no mi_.

El cocinero, desafiante, dejó de lado su plato para tomar el que le correspondía a la mujer y se puso de pie en dirección a la escalera. Regresó al poco tiempo con las manos vacías y más satisfecho se dispuso a comer. No la había encontrado, pero al menos le había dejado el plato en la planta intermedia.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y Sanji se dispuso a lavar los trastos, le alegró encontrar el plato de Perona vacío. La muchacha casi le da un susto de muerte cuando se le apareció flotando. Le soltó un serio “estaba rico” y desapareció.

Se quedó allí cavilando en la posibilidad… Zoro y Perona a solas en ese enorme castillo le daba a pensar, y también le daba ligeras esperanzas de que declinara el ofrecimiento de navegar con ellos dos.

Para cuando bajó con el plato y llegó a la cocina, los otros dos habían terminado con la faena de lavar los trastos y el espadachín ya se encontraba abriendo una nueva botella; pero el cocinero reparó en que no era sake, bebida predilecta del marimo.

—Ese… es un buen vino. —Sanji lo miró con codicia.

—Por eso lo estoy abriendo, pero luego tendremos que llenarlo con algo parecido y devolverlo a su lugar —aclaró quitando el corcho. Si Mihawk se enteraba de que se había metido en su preciada bodega podía exiliarlo de la isla. El engaño le daría tiempo para reponer la botella faltante.

—Podemos volver a llenarlo con tu sangre, marimo —bromeó aceptando la copa.

—O la tuya, que es algo así como especial, es sangre de príncipe —retrucó insolente—, del príncipe de los imbéciles.

—Mejor esperamos a que Perona menstrúe.

—¡Eso es un asco Luffy! —prorrumpió el cocinero.

—¡Ahora no podré beber el vino! —dijo Zoro, pero enseguida y con indiferencia le dio un sorbo.

—Ay, qué sensibles —se encogió de hombros, jocoso—, es también sangre. ¿O me van a decir que nunca tuvieron sexo con una chica que estaba en ese periodo?

—La verdad que no, Luffy. —Zoro lo miró entre ojos.

—Sí, pero no es el caso —acotó Sanji cavilando—. Nunca le di sexo oral a una; no soy un vampiro.

—Cambiemos de tema, que da asco —volvió a quejarse Zoro.

—Qué tú digas que algo relacionado con la sangre es asqueroso me va a dar diarrea de risa.

—Ok, dejemos de lado temas escatológicos y escabrosos para estudiar la nueva ruta —propuso Luffy.

—Cuando cada dos por tres volvías al Sunny bañado en sangre como si vinieras de realizar un pacto satánico —continuó Sanji ignorando la propuesta del capitán, más concentrado en buscarle roña a Zoro. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Pero es sangre diferente cocinero.

—Es natural —siguió rebatiendo—. Todas las mujeres menstrúan.

—Ya… —interrumpió Luffy arrepentido de haber sido él quien empezó con ese asunto—. Vayamos a sentarnos a la sala, prefiero que hablemos de culos o tetas. —Tomó la botella y caminó hasta el lugar que tan bien conocía.

Sanji ya había reparado en que se movía con soltura por el castillo, pero se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle cuántas veces o cuánto tiempo había estado allí, como si esa inofensiva pregunta delatara algo que él buscaba ocultar con afán.

Cuando se sentaron en los sillones, Luffy junto a Zoro y Sanji frente a ellos, este reparó en el detalle de que el espadachín los acompañaría en el viaje. No supo en qué momento Luffy se lo había propuesto, pero eso era evidente ya que entre los dos estaban estudiando el mapa.

—¿Qué dices, Sanji? —preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa.

—Da igual el siguiente lugar, debemos parar en alguna isla con animales. Tenemos que cazar, se están acabando las provisiones.

—Di la verdad cocinero, te estás quedando sin tabaco y quieres pieles para vender —dijo Zoro socarrón.

—Además —admitió sin tapujos.

—Bien, hoy dormiremos aquí y mañana partimos —propuso Zoro dejando el mapa de lado.

—Pero… ¿cómo haremos? —Sanji miró a Luffy, buscando algo de qué valerse para conseguir su cometido de seguir viajando solo con su capitán—. Quiero decir… el bote es pequeño aunque cuente con camarote, ¿cómo dormiremos?

—Nos la apañaremos —consoló Luffy—, uno puede dormir en la litera y los otros dos en la cubierta.

—¿Y cuando llueva? —siguió cuestionando el cocinero.

—Pues… —Luffy pensó y soltó divertido—: los tres, uno arriba del otro, en la litera.

—Quizás lo mejor sea que vayamos nosotros dos a buscar un barco un poco más grande y regresar. O bien, cuando tengamos el Sunny podemos…

—Por lo visto al cocinero no le agrada la idea de tenerme como compañía. —Para Zoro se le había hecho muy evidentes los intentos de Sanji por convencerlo a Luffy de sacárselo de encima.

—Nunca marimo, pero… no es eso, es que la embarcación está destartalada y… —suspiró, no quería dar una imagen errónea o tan egoísta—. Tienes razón, de alguna forma nos la apañaremos. En días de lluvia podemos levantar la litera y dormir los tres en el suelo.

—Hablando de dormir… —Luffy bostezó y estiró los brazos, para después buscar recostarse en el sillón con el mal tino de apoyar la cabeza en la falda de Zoro para usarla de almohada.

Sanji clavó la mirada en el rostro de su capitán, pero este había cerrado los ojos; no recordaba esa clase de acercamiento entre esos dos. Rebuscó en las telarañas de sus recuerdos, pero nunca antes se había molestado en reparar en esa clase de pormenores. Quizás sí y era algo habitual entre ellos, porque Zoro no mostró sorpresa o incomodidad.

Se quedaron en silencio degustando una botella de licor cuando se terminó el vino. Sanji había clavado la vista en el rostro de Luffy y de allí no la movió, esté ya había caído rendido al sueño. Mientras, Zoro reflexionaba al respecto. No le costaba leer a Sanji; en el pasado eso le resultaba sencillo.

—Si no quieres que vaya con ustedes, dilo y no iré.

—¿Eh? —Volvió en sí y levantó la vista para prestar atención al semblante adusto del espadachín.

—Luffy ya sucumbió. Si tú quieres puedes dormir en alguna de las habitaciones. —Separó al capitán con un cuidado que Sanji nunca le había visto a sujeto tan salvaje. Y con esa delicadeza tan maternal le acomodó la cabeza sobre la superficie mullida de un almohadón.

—No es eso, idiota.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que me da pena que dejes a una muchacha tan linda en un castillo tan tétrico. Le vas a romper el corazón, no podemos traerla con nosotros —terció con malicia—. Oh, sí, vamos marimo… si te debes haber portado mal con ella.

—¿Es una pregunta?

—¿Ya encontraste una funda para tu cuarta katana? —Arqueó las cejas con lascivia.

—No voy a responderte —dijo con obviedad consiguiendo la risita vil de su compañero—. ¿Y tú, encontraste tu media mandarina?

—No voy a responderte. —Se la devolvió con infantil gracia—. No, la verdad es que… está difícil —concluyó con fatalidad.

—¿Nunca te casaste?

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes con esa cuestión? —Se puso de pie tomando la botella vacía de vino— ¿Tan raro es no verme casado para que hasta el marimo me lo pregunte?

—Y… la verdad que sí —se defendió siguiéndolo por detrás hasta la cocina—. Hablamos del cocinero pervertido adorador de mujeres.

—Ese era el Sanji del pasado. —Abrió la alacena revisándola; no había mucho, así que en poco tiempo la cerró—. Qué lástima que no haya pimiento rojo.

— _Nah_ , no me lo creo —negó incluso con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos—. Luffy puede creerse ese cuento, pero lo pervertido no se te debe haber quitado con los años, al contrario, eso se potencia con el tiempo.

—Oye, ¿qué podemos usar para llenar la botella?

—¿Pintura? —Se rascó la cabeza— Creo que he visto algunos tachos en uno de los cuartos, pero debe estar toda seca.

—Aparte qué ¿quieres matarlo? Imagina la expresión de su cara si le da un sorbo.

—No creo que sea tan idiota de no darse cuenta —dijo con cierta gracia hacia la imagen mental de Mihawk bebiendo pintura roja diluida en agua.

—Ya fue… ¿tanto miedo le tienes, espadachín? ¿Te va a dar muchas nalgadas si se entera?

Esa última pregunta que hizo plantó ideas siniestras en la mente de Sanji. ¿Y si quizá Zoro sí había hallado una funda para su katana, pero no gracias a la muchacha? No le parecería raro, siempre lo pensó, que Zoro pateaba para el otro equipo, muy solapadamente.

—No es eso. Es por respeto, esta es su casa y es su vino.

—Creo que llenarle la botella con pintura tampoco es muy respetuoso que digamos. Si igual…

—Mañana partimos —completó.

—Eso. —Dejó la botella junto al cesto de basura dándole fin al asunto para irse a dormir al sillón; pero Zoro lo tomó de un brazo deteniéndolo.

—Es bueno volver a verte —dijo y lo soltó lentamente. Sanji le regaló una minúscula, pero bonita sonrisa a modo de respuesta, indicándole que compartía ese sentimiento.

—Había extrañado nuestras peleas —correspondió el cocinero finalmente—. Buenas noches.

Zoro miró la botella vacía en el suelo, apagó las luces y se dispuso a buscar uno de los cuartos para descansar un poco antes de partir. La ansiedad a Luffy lo llevaba a madrugar y el cocinero era de levantarse temprano.

****

**(II)**

Al otro día se prepararon para partir, pero el clima siempre era tan malo en esa isla que debieron esperar hasta la tarde para poder zarpar. En todo ese tiempo Perona no se asomó, llamando la atención del cocinero.

—Es que creo que está enamorada de Luffy —comentó Zoro—. Siempre se esconde cuando viene él.

—Ah, capitán rompe corazones —bromeó Sanji balanceándose con la silla, al menos hasta que Luffy pasó a su lado y jaló del respaldo, ahí perdió la algarabía junto con el equilibrio. Por supuesto que no lo hizo con la intención de hacerlo caer, sino de darle un pequeño susto, cosa que consiguió porque su cocinero lo insultó y dejó de jugar con la silla.

En el sillón estaba Zoro, cosiendo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera buscar con qué molestarlo, Luffy los apremió:

—¿Te falta mucho Zoro? Ya paró la tormenta, deberíamos aprovechar.

—No puedo ir solo con lo que tengo puesto —respondió, conocía la impaciencia de Luffy.

—¿Y no tienes otro hakama?

—No. Igual ya terminé.

—¿También le coses la ropa a tu hombrecito, espadachín? —preguntó Sanji divertido— ¿No opinas lo mismo que yo, Luffy? El marimo vive con una belleza a la que todavía no le puso la mano encima; pero claro, aquí también vive con un hombre, que no es cualquier hombre.

—¿Qué te pasa cocinero pervertido?

—No te apenes —dijo atajando el bolso que Zoro le había arrojado a la cara—; no vamos a juzgarte, hacen una bonita pareja. Los dos son espadachines.

—Ponte de pie menso y vamos —lo apresuró Roronoa.

—Lo importante, a fin de cuentas, es encontrar la funda para la katana, ¿no? —Siguió al ver la pasividad de Zoro. Odiaba ese lado del marimo, nunca podía quitarse esa clase de dudas, el muy maldito era una jodida tumba. Siempre había sido muy reservado con su vida privada.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —dijo el espadachín, sabiendo que lograría callarlo. Tanto Luffy como Sanji frenaron en el acto en medio del sendero que habían tomado— ¿Qué? ¿Justo ustedes me van a discriminar? —ironizó con tanta seriedad que pareció ser un reclamo auténtico.

—Me estás jodiendo —dijo el cocinero, algo sorprendido aunque igualmente jocoso por la revelación a medias.

—Me da igual. —Luffy alzó los hombros y se adelantó.

El silencio que sobrevino luego de esa charla fue pesado, había cierta tensión en el ambiente que se potenciaba por tratarse de un lugar tan sombrío como de por sí lo era la isla Kuraigana. Es que tanto Sanji como Luffy tenían mucho por reflexionar. Desde ya que no les molestaba, pero lo que les había quedado dando vuelta era la última pregunta del espadachín. A eso se le sumaba un minúsculo y poco evidente malestar: porque Ahora Zoro venía a representar otro tipo de amenaza, incluso peor que el que representaba Nami.

—Joder, ahora resulta que sí les molestó —reprochó el espadachín cuando se percató de que habían llegado al bote sin decir una sola palabra más.

—Que no, marimo. Haz de tu culo lo que quieras.

Sanji subió primero aceptando los bolsos de los otros dos. Como el camarote siempre había sido pequeño y ahora se reduciría más, los dejó en la proa, que tampoco contaba con espacio, pero al menos de momento no les molestaba.

—Díganmelo y me bajo; pero díganmelo antes de zarpar —volvió a exigir el espadachín algo ofendido.

—¡Que no! ¡Deja de ser tan dramático! —lo retó Luffy con una sonrisa—. Y ve a buscar una botella, que tenemos que brindar.

—Sí, yo haré algo especial para cenar.

—Es que se quedan así, callados, serios y pensativos —murmuró dando la vuelta para ir a la cubierta en busca de lo solicitado. Escuchó el listado de cosas que el cocinero le solicitaba a los gritos para poder empezar a preparar la cena y volvió al camarote con los brazos a más no poder.

Por lógica cenaron en la cubierta, pero antes mandaron los bolsos abajo para tener un poco más de espacio; apenas quedaron dos mochilas y algunas botellas de alcohol. Zoro cerró los ojos de deleite al dar el primer bocado, pero se ahorró el cumplido para en cambio fastidiar al cocinero y así devolverle la que le había hecho pasar hacía un rato con todo el asunto de Mihawk.

—Dime cocinero, ¿sigues con tus manías?

—¿Qué manías? —Lo miró un segundo para luego continuar comiendo.

—La de ponerte a chillar como una niña cuando se te traba la puerta del baño, por ejemplo —respondió el espadachín. El recuerdo le llegó a Luffy de manera inmediata y rió bajito.

—Al menos sé que sigue con esa de no poder mear con alguien cerca —acotó el capitán.

—¡¿Qué tienes contra mi claustrofobia?! —se defendió el cocinero, abochornado por ese episodio. Le pesaría toda la vida haber tenido una crisis justo frente a ese sujeto que lo miraba con socarronería.

Se escuchó la risita de Luffy y su comentario despreocupado sobre los intentos de Chopper por hacerlo volver en sí. El cocinero pensó en eso y en lo que le había dicho Mefisto. Miró a uno y luego al otro.

Aunque el Sanji del pasado se hubiera ofendido y hubiera sido agresivo, el de presente era muy consciente de que sus amigos no tenían por qué entenderlo. De hecho, era la ignorancia de ellos lo que no le permitía enojarse y, en cambio, comprenderlos y hasta, si se quiere decir, perdonar el poco tacto.

El espadachín se sintió desencajado, porque se daba cuenta de que algo ocurría dentro del cocinero. Este no había estallado como lo previsto y como en tantas ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho cuando lo fastidiaba con ese tema.

—Es que no me gusta quedarme encerrado… —Y la primera frase surgió; había abierto la boca, como quien abre la temida caja de Pandora. No había dicho nada revelador tal vez, pero para él lo trascendental era su predisposición a hablar del asunto. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Zeff había relatado pasajes de su infancia—. Cuando era niño mi padre me encerró unos meses en un calabozo. Y la pasé mal —concluyó, sintiéndose contradictoriamente arrepentido de haber instalado ese clima solemne e incómodo, pero a su vez aliviado de al fin poder explicarles a sus seres queridos la razón de su comportamiento.

—La has pasado terrible con ese viejo ¿cierto? —Luffy fue el primero en quebrar ese silencio mortuorio.

—Bastante mal —admitió, sin dejar de mirar la madera del suelo, taciturno y un poco alicaído.

—Pero a su manera te ha pedido perdón, ¿no? —Zoro trató de poner su grano de arena porque, joder, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Sanji nunca lo había visto tan sincero y vulnerable. Qué momento de mierda se había originado por su culpa.

—¿Y de qué me sirve? —Encogió un hombro mirando el mar— Es como… un tatuaje que te queda por siempre. Que te pidan perdón no cambia los hechos. En todo caso al único que debo perdonarme es a mí mismo.

—Si te hace mal hablar de ello… —Luffy estiró el cuerpo como si buscara estar más cerca del cocinero y consolarlo.

—No, está bien —negó y pestañeó para que la angustia no hiciera nido en su cara—. Por lo general siempre he sido muy reservado. Nunca me ha gustado contar nada, ni lo bueno ni lo malo que me ha pasado, mucho menos lo malo; pero ya he llenado demasiado esa mochila y… a veces está bueno vaciarla, ¿no?

—No podíamos saber puntualmente qué te había pasado con ellos —dijo Zoro—, pero todos intuíamos que no había sido bueno.

—Ciertamente no —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. De niño solía tener dos vidas; una que era soportable, en donde estaba mi mamá. Y otra vida… una que era un infierno. Así crecí, dividido en dos realidades. Solía refugiarme en los libros, en especial los de cocina, porque me permitían concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en mi vida y a su vez podía colocar una barrera con las personas que me rodeaban. En el calabozo leía mucho. Igual no había otra cosa para hacer en ese lugar.

—La verdad es que yo no puedo quejarme —dijo Luffy meditabundo—, aunque mi infancia tuvo sus momentos malos, la verdad es que fue buena. —Sonrió ante el recuerdo de personas como Ace, Sabo y Makino.

—La mía también —agregó Zoro—, fue más buena que mala.

—Si les molesta que hable de esto… —murmuró Sanji arrepentido de esa incomodidad generada durante un momento tan clave como era la cena. Que hasta Luffy dejara de comer para prestarle atención debía ser seria la cosa, pero los otros dos negaron reiteradas veces.

—Está bueno conocerte mejor —opinó Luffy—, está bueno conocernos mejor.

—Ya sé lo que estarás pensando, marimo —se quejó— “ya, supéralo, maricón”.

—Estás muy lejos —gruñó el espadachín—. Si perdieras una pierna no te diría “ya, supéralo maricón y deja de cojear”.

—Tendrías que ser un tipo súper insensible, un monstruo como tus hermanos —se sumó Luffy— para que algo así no te afecte. Porque, oye, yo no conté con familia biológica, no estuve cerca de mi padre. ¡Pero al menos se me permitió guardar las esperanzas! En cambio tú… es como si te hubieran robado algo. Una familia.

—De hecho soñaba con eso —admitió Sanji—. Cuando me acostaba a dormir por las noches, fantaseaba con la posibilidad de despertar en otro lugar y con otra familia, pero cuando amanecía y abría los ojos, veía los barrotes del calabozo y me preguntaba ¿por qué?

—¿Y cómo te escapaste de ese calabozo, de ese lugar, de esa familia? —A Luffy se le hacía claro que su cocinero lo había logrado porque ahí estaba, entero y a pedazos.

—Mi hermana me ayudó —respondió juntando coraje para mirarlo a los ojos—. Ella me ayudó mucho, al igual que el viejo Zeff. De todos modos siento que sané esas heridas al momento de escapar y al empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones. Sí, creo que empecé a sanarme cuando fui libre de verdad, cuando me aparté del Germa. Desde entonces siempre hice lo que quise y tomé mis propias decisiones.

—Controlar tu vida en lugar de que te la controlen —murmuró el espadachín satisfecho con esa idea.

—Es injusto e increíble pensar que hay personas que se creen con el derecho de destrozar tu infancia solo por diversión o beneficio personal. —Luffy suspiró derrotado ante esa realidad y tomó un trozo de carne para comer.

—Y no solo eso… ¡era mi familia! —exclamó Sanji con la voz quebrada— Las personas que tenían que quererme y cuidarme. Siento que se aprovecharon de eso, porque no duelen tanto las palizas como el hecho de saber que no puedes confiar en una persona que juega un rol importante en tu vida. Para un niño la familia es su mundo, es todo.

—Ahora… no entiendo para qué mierda los salvaron. Los hubieran dejado morir. —Zoro tomó un gran trago de sake luego de soltar aquello con sumo desprecio.

—No deja de ser mi familia, marimo —excusó conmovido—. No los quiero ni un poco, pero… tampoco puedo ir contra ellos. Menos siendo un niño, ¿qué podía hacer yo en ese entonces más que huir de ellos?

Y Sanji pensó en eso, en lo difícil que había sido escapar y dejar de sentirse culpable por ser débil. Se lo habían hecho creer con tanto ímpetu que hasta llegó a sentirse merecedor de todo ese maltrato.

Se daba cuenta de que no podía decir que había tenido una infancia buena o mala porque ni siquiera había tenido una. Lo perdido, perdido estaba. Ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, y aunque pudiera eso no significaba que hubiera logrado cambiar su vida.

Cobijándose en su profesión logró sobrellevar el horror de su realidad. Luego Zeff se encargó de darle valores y acabó por ser la generosidad el motor en su vida. Si lo pensaba bien, salir del Germa fue como empezar a conocerse a sí mismo, empezar a moldear el Sanji que él en verdad quería ser. No fue fácil, pero la tristeza no ganó la partida y él acabó triunfando de la mano del viejo.

Poco a poco empezó a reparar en cómo era el mundo y vio que afuera también había injusticias y gente que la pasaba tan mal o incluso peor que él. Fue ahí cuando el altruismo del que Mefisto le habló plantó su semilla: Aquel que ha pasado por determinados dolores siempre trata de evitárselos a los demás, por conocer en carne propia lo que se siente.

De esa forma Sanji se alejaba más de los Vinsmoke; porque claro, había dos caminos a tomar, o se convertía en un monstruo igual a sus hermanos o en cambio se convertía en el Sanji que logró ser.

Lo que no sabía y recién ahí reparó, cenando con Zoro y Luffy, en que sufrir en silencio, callar, ocultar o tapar lo que le pasaba era una manera de volverse un poco más Vinsmoke, un poco más monstruo. Le estaba dando fuerza, le estaba dando vida a esa parte de él que nunca quiso desarrollar.

—Qué clima de mierda, la puta madre —masculló el cocinero jugando con el encendedor. Su plato había quedado casi sin tocar, pero como se le había ido el apetito se lo obsequió a Luffy. Fue el capitán quién cambió el rumbo de la conversación al percibir el malestar de Sanji.

—¿Cómo decidiremos quién duerme en la litera?

—Una noche cada uno y ya… —propuso Zoro.

—Bien, por ser la primera noche que te toque a ti, mañana lo sortearé con Sanji —dijo el capitán para luego mirar a su cocinero—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Por mí bien, igual mucho no me gusta dormir abajo. —La excusa del espacio valía en esa ocasión, pero la realidad era que prefería quedarse en compañía de Luffy.

—Sí, claro —bromeó el espadachín poniéndose de pie con el plato en la mano para llevarlo a la cocina—, quieren al puto lejos, ¿no?

Mientras Zoro se preparaba abajo para poder acostarse (es decir: arrojaba al suelo todo lo que estaba tirado sobre la litera para hacerse de un espacio), en la cubierta los otros dos miraban la ondeante superficie del agua, uno fumando y el otro pensando.

—¿Puedo preguntar en qué piensas? —El silencio era apacible, pero a Sanji le llamaba la atención un Luffy tan callado y meditabundo.

—Cosas… básicamente en mi infancia.

—¿Sigues con eso? —reprochó, pero no dejaba de lado que él había originado ese tema.

—Pienso en que… al final yo también tuve una mala infancia. Es decir: pasé hambre y peligros que etiquetarían mi infancia como una mala. Y luego llegué a la conclusión de que todos tuvimos unos momentos de mierda. Y eso…

—Bien, ahora los Mugiwara vuelven a tener algo en común, no solo sueños —dijo Sanji con indiferencia, echándose hacia atrás y buscando su lugar para dormir.

—Hablo de “todos” —remarcó sonriendo y viró para mirarlo, pero enseguida se acomodó en su sitio a un lado de él—. Todas las personas. Nadie está libre de sufrimiento.

—Por eso siempre trato de no lamentarme de más por lo que pasó. Hay historias peores que la mía. Robin me contó la suya. Usopp también.

—Sí, pero… eso no significa que debas despreciar o minimizar lo que te pasó —se colocó de costado para seguir cavilando sobre el tema teniendo un contacto visual con él—. Hacer de cuenta que no te afecta o minimizarlo te lastima. Es tu historia, después de todo, la que te pesa a ti.

—No es bueno aferrarse al dolor. Eso aprendí…

—Pero tampoco es bueno ignorarlo cuando lo sientes. Cuando Ace murió —carraspeó, tratando de bajar la voz, como si temiera que alguien escuchara esa confesión— el dolor que sentí era tan grande que creí morir. Y sé que muchos han perdido un hermano, pero es mi historia, es mi hermano, es mi Ace. Y solo, después de llorar como un desquiciado, pude seguir adelante. A lo que voy es que a veces es imposible reprimir lo que nos pasa y nos desborda, y está bien. No sé por qué tanto rollo con eso de llorar y mostrar debilidades —suspiró a lo último.

—Entiendo —bostezó y cerró los ojos buscando dormir, pero Luffy, de pasar a estar calladito ahora mostraba intenciones de seguir dando baza.

—Cuéntame.

—¿Qué? —Giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Todo.

—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó con la singular petición.

—Quiero conocerte —sonrió—. Siento que te conozco, pero no. Así que cuéntame más. O al menos lo que te animas a contarme.

—No sé qué contarte. —Se acomodó de costado para quedar frente a frente—. Pues… cuando me escapé, me rescató un barco mercante.

—No, cosas que ya sé no —se quejó.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que Sanji logró vislumbrar las intenciones de Luffy o lo que este en verdad esperaba de él. Quería que se volviera a abrir de nuevo, no que tan solo le contara anécdotas. Conocer a una persona implica saber lo que piensa o siente.

—Bueno, haré un nuevo intento, a ver si este te convence —suspiró—. La primera semana que me escapé estuve una semana sin comer y sin dormir casi. Padecí pesadillas cada puta noche de mi vida hasta… más o menos los diecisiete años. Fueron menguando y a veces las vuelvo a tener, pero digamos que hasta entonces dormir era una tortura para mí. —Y por ese motivo sufría de insomnio y dormía tan poco.

—Más —pidió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa amena. Sanji soltó una risilla, parecía que estuviera contándole un cuento para dormir. Sí, uno de terror.

—A Zeff le costó horrores educarme. Yo era muy violento y dicha agresividad no me permitía hacer amigos. —Sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo de su padre adoptivo y volteó para quedar boca arriba y mirar el cielo—. El viejo era terrible. Su forma de rehabilitarme quizás no fue la mejor, era muy mal hablado, ¿pero él qué podía saber de criar un niño problemático? Hizo lo mejor que pudo conmigo.

—Y lo hizo bien —opinó Luffy.

—Yo no soportaba a nadie y a su vez tampoco le agradaba a nadie. —Tomó aire, algo apesadumbrado por comparar ese pequeño Sanji sediento de amor con el actual—. No quería a nadie y no permitía que se me acercaran demasiado. Dos años le tomó a Zeff demostrarme que ya no era necesario que estuviera a la defensiva siempre.

Pensó en todo eso, en que aún seguía siendo un jodido desastre de ser humano. Que por mucho que se hubiera mentido diciéndose que lo había superado, que por muchos esfuerzos que hubiera empleado en sepultar la desolación dentro de él, ahí estaba: afectándolo.

—Experimentaba, y experimento, mucha ansiedad —murmuró temiendo que Luffy se quedara dormido, pero su voz le demostró que aunque tenía los ojos cerrados seguía atento a él.

—Por eso fumas tanto.

—La culpa y la introversión fueron las dos… ¿cualidades? —No sabía si era la palabra correcta— que más me costaron erradicar en mí. Eso y el dejar de hacerme pis en la cama.

—Yo también. —Empezó a reír al recordar las veces que le había meado la manta a Ace, con su hermano durmiendo al lado—. Hasta como los siete años no dejé de hacerme pis en la cama.

—Bueno… mi última vez fue como a los once. No me enorgullezco de eso, pero te gané en patetismo.

—¿“Patetismo” es una palabra que existe? —Vio que el cocinero hacía una mueca con los labios indicando que no tenía idea y lo instó a continuar—. Sigue…

—Rabia —dijo—. Estaba muy enojado con el mundo, conmigo mismo, con la vida. Pero de pibe me di cuenta de que las manos de las muchachas sanaban heridas en mí, así que fui cediendo al encanto de las caricias, los abrazos y los besos.

No lo dijo en voz alta porque sentía que de hacerlo podía llegar a quedar como un depravado sexual, pero le recordaba al afecto de su madre. Al cariño de la única persona que le había querido en verdad; porque a las patadas de Zeff tampoco podía llamarlas caricias.

Luffy en ese punto se enserió y abrió los ojos. Se preguntaba si solo y exclusivamente las caricias de una mujer podían sanar las heridas de su cocinero, si él por tener algo diferente entre las piernas se le tenía prohibido abrazarlo o besarlo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Luffy con tristeza— ¿Ya no te sanan?

—No es eso, es que… me siento algo _roto_ —frunció el ceño, porque esa no era la palabra que buscaba—. Como si esa oscuridad hubiera ganado terreno en mi corazón. Me siento sin valor en el mercado, incapaz de ofrecerle nada a nadie. Al menos nada bueno. ¿Quién querría estar con una persona que se ha orinado en la cama hasta los once años y que de adulto tiene crisis de llantos? —Lo dijo con cierta gracia y aunque Luffy no rió le siguió la broma.

—Y que no le gusta mear con público, no lo olvides.

—A ver si lo entiendes de una jodida vez, cabeza de goma: a NADIE le gusta. —No entendía por qué esa cuestión era tan difícil de entender para sus nakama varones.

—¿Te preguntaste alguna vez por qué tanto mambo con eso? —De golpe parecía tratarse de un tema verdaderamente relevante cuando no lo era.

—No sé de dónde viene —dijo pero de inmediato agregó—: aunque… cuando era chico mis hermanos me obligaban a orinar frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Qué sé yo Luffy, porque les divertía humillarme así. Era una manera diferente de hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros, en verdad desconocía las razones—. A veces tenían mucha imaginación para joderme el día.

—Tal vez porque eran unos enfermos de mierda.

—Tal vez —dijo completamente de acuerdo con la idea—. Una vez me desnudaron y me obligaron a correr por el castillo. Era chico, así que el problema no pasaba tanto por el pudor, el problema era que estábamos en invierno. Y yo les decía a las chicas de la cocina: el frío lo encoge.

Luffy estalló en carcajadas aliviado de ver que Sanji podía tomarse con humor algo que no lo tenía. Era un buen mecanismo de defensa para no permitir que el dolor ganara la partida, sin que por eso tuviera que enterrarlo en él.

—Siempre lo mismo —recitó el cocinero—: “cállate”, “te lo aguantas”, “te lo mereces por débil”. No sé en qué momento acabé creyendo y aceptando todo eso.

—Pero ya no, ¿cierto?

—Gracias a personas como Zeff y tú, ya no. De hecho tú me estás haciendo hablar hasta por los codos. Creo que en mi vida hablé tanto.

Si lo pensaba bien, en realidad era la primera vez que se animaba a contarle a alguien detalles de ese estilo. Siempre que contaba eran pequeños fragmentos, muy superficiales, el típico “sí, la pasé mal” y ya, pero nunca se había atrevido a ser tan franco. Y tenía su lado bueno, porque era Luffy quien lo había arrastrado a ello.

Sanji pensó en que solo alguien tan insistente y perseverante como Luffy era capaz de tal proeza; de rehabilitarlo, de quitarle esa coraza en la que se había metido, en esa tumba oscura. Era quien con tan solo una mirada le hacía creer que tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Junto a Luffy lo malo no era tan malo y lo bueno era magnífico. La humanidad de ese hombre lo traspasaba de lado a lado y muchas veces, en el pasado, lo había conmovido. Recordaba con perfecta nitidez el día que le suplicó que lo llevara de vuelta a casa, al Sunny, y su sonrisa repleta de bondad.

Aprovechando que estaban en un momento de profunda introspección y sinceridad Sanji quiso decírselo y hasta agradecérselo a su manera, pero el suave ronquido de su capitán le indicó que había estado demasiado tiempo pensando y juntando coraje para lograr su cometido.

Zoro se encontraba sentado en el desnivel de la entrada del camarote. Cuando se percató que la conversación había llegado a su fin, dejó la botella que había abierto como quien se prepara a ver una película con un balde de popcorn y se acomodó en la litera.

Su actitud de vieja chusma o de verdulero de barrio se debía al irrebatible hecho de que Sanji jamás sería capaz de abrirse a él de esa manera y la conversación sostenida durante la cena lo había mellado, al punto que entendió que solo espiando iba a captar mejor lo que pasaba allí. Aunque había escuchado poco y nada porque la mayoría había sido murmurado, el panorama se le hizo bastante claro.

No tenía una pizca de sueño, miró el desorden que había en el suelo y divisó la cámara. Tomó el aparato estudiándolo, pero cuando quiso volver a dejarlo dentro de la mochila vio que había un par de fotos.

Chusma y media, chusma completa: tomó el bolso que suponía que era de Sanji por el paquete de cigarrillos, e inspeccionó esas fotografías. En todas estaba Luffy desnudo. Las examinó con calma tratando de leer algún mensaje escondido en ellas; porque sin duda lo había.

Como a Nami poco a poco todo comenzaba a cerrarle.

Volvió a meter las fotos dentro de la mochila y la dejó tal como la había encontrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro día despertaron los tres de súbito cuando la pequeña embarcación chocó contra algo. Se habían quedado dormidos y por eso el bote mantuvo el curso establecido casi a la deriva. Llegaron a la rápida conclusión de que los tres eran un desastre y que sin Nami los Mugiwara no eran nada.

Encallaron en una isla que no esperaban encontrar en el camino, al menos según los cálculos no tan pronto. Somnolientos estaban en cubierta tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Luffy se rascó la barriga, Zoro bostezó y Sanji murmuró algo respecto a proveerse el desayuno.

Cuando sus cerebros pudieron hacer sinapsis bajaron a inspeccionar el lugar. El pequeño bosque no ofrecía nada fuera del otro mundo, ni siquiera en cuanto a potenciales presas, fue así que llegaron a la ciudad. Luffy se valió una vez más de su estatus de rey pirata para hacerse de provisiones. Dinero ya no tenían ni tampoco voluntad de salir a cazar.

—Será que estamos viejos —comentó Sanji en voz alta, a su lado Zoro hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza y luego se recargó contra un árbol a la espera de que Luffy volviera del centro del pueblo.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —Fue una pregunta casi retórica porque no esperaba respuesta, sin embargo su compañero se la dio, a la par que buscaba sus cigarrillos.

—El rey de los piratas no puede irse así como así de una isla. —Encendió uno y de inmediato sintió un escozor particular—. Maldición, mi ojo.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada, me entró humo. —Se frotó tratando de aliviar el malestar—. Arde.

—A ver. —No, no tenía ninguna necesidad de asistir al cocinero, mucho menos hacía falta que le tomara el rostro entre las manos ajadas de tanto blandir espadas, pero lo hizo, porque creyó que la cercanía le ayudaría a desentrañar el misterio que de golpe Sanji representaba para él.

—Deja, te digo que no es nada. —Pese a la incomodidad de la cercanía y aún más de un contacto tan directo se quedó en el sitio, no corrió la cara ni lo empujó.

—¿Por qué desapareciste? —cuestionó al fin sin soltarle el rostro, al menos hasta que escuchó el ruido de ramas crujir.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo un recién llegado Luffy; pero lejos estaba de lamentarlo, la seriedad inusitada en él revelaba que se encontraba molesto.

—No interrumpes nada —se apresuró a decir Sanji apartándose finalmente de Zoro. Y ahí, en ese punto, cada pieza terminó de encajar en su lugar para el espadachín.

Zoro miró a uno y a otro, leyendo en las actitudes de sus antiguos camaradas el lenguaje encriptado del cuerpo, de los gestos y las miradas. Para él no era difícil leer a sus amigos, mucho menos a alguien tan sencillo y transparente como lo era su capitán.

—No he conseguido mucho, pero ya podemos zarpar. —Fue lo último que dijo Luffy en muchas horas, detalle que a su cocinero le llamó la atención incluso ya en el bote y haciéndose a la mar.

Que de por sí no lo incordiara en la cocina y que en cambio simulara darle más importancia a la cámara de fotos, le dio a pensar. Cuando le hablaba, Luffy le clavaba la mirada de una manera inusual, con una gravedad que lo atravesaba, como si estuviera ante un enemigo, como si Sanji en vez de ser su cocinero fuera Barbanegra o alguien similar.

Se vio tentado en preguntarle por qué estaba enojado con él, puesto que se le hacía evidente que lo estaba. A Luffy siempre le había costado ocultar sus estados de ánimo, quizá más que a Chopper, sin embargo le cedió el espacio que evidentemente precisaba.

Tres personas en un pequeño bote era una multitud y todos tenían derecho a un momento de privacidad. Contra su voluntad se quedó en compañía de Zoro en el pequeño camarote, intercambiando algunas palabras capciosas sobre el aislamiento del capitán. Concisas, pero reveladoras porque Zoro, a su manera, le había hecho ver que no estaba furiosos sino celoso.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de la resolución que puertas adentro había tomado Luffy, sin embargo esa noche el capitán no pudo tomar cartas en el asunto porque, aunque le tocaba sortear la litera con Sanji, comenzó llover cuando apenas atardecía.

—No conocía ese lado tan introspectivo de nuestro capitán, pero aunque está lloviznando sigue en cubierta —advirtió Sanji con cierta sorna. A Zoro no le pasó desapercibido lo muy pendiente que el cocinero estaba de Luffy.

—Está molesto, no está introspectivo.

—Ah, y tú lo conoces bien, ¿verdad Zoro? —El tono fue punzante adrede— Así como… íntimamente.

—Quizás no tan íntimamente como tú —retrucó acaparando la atención del cocinero. Este guardó silencio y lo miró con encono, sin embargo no replicó esa clara provocación.

—Si tanto te molesta que no te hable o que te mire como si fueras un enemigo, pregúntale por qué está celoso. —Nunca había reparado en que a Sanji le molestaba su evidente lazo con Luffy; en la tripulación nadie se lo había cuestionado jamás, era algo sabido y aceptado, entonces ¿por qué tener esa conversación en el presente?— Quizás su imaginación le esté jugando una mala pasada.

—Sabes que Luffy es muy acaparador. —Fue lo único que pudo decir en defensa, incómodo y sin necesidad de estar a la defensiva, pero sintiendo igualmente que se le acusaba de algo.

Guardaron silencio cuando escucharon la madera rechinar indicando que Luffy se acercaba. El gesto de guardar silencio llamó su atención, pero en vez de reclamar o de decir algo previsible como “si quieren los dejo solos”, soltó un flemático “empezó a llover”.

Entonces los tres tuvieron que apiñarse en el pequeño camarote y el ambiente se volvió raro en menos de un segundo. Por suerte Sanji tenía la excusa de estar preparando la comida así que se concentró en ello, por su lado Zoro era experto en guardar silencio.

No obstante a la hora de la cena y notando que ninguno de los tres tenía ánimos de entablar conversaciones muy notables, Zoro decidió meter la cuchara a ver si con su intervención se ponían las cartas sobre la mesa.

Abrió la boca después de mucho tiempo de guardar un mutismo reverencial y por eso sonó como algo fuera de lugar en la calma de ese pequeño espacio que los tres se empecinaban en compartir.

—¿Se lo dices tú o yo, cocinero? —Zoro guardó nuevamente silencio, sagaz y embaucador.

Soltó aquello mientras Sanji se las ingeniaba para lavar trastos en una cocina que no contaba con los lujos propios del Sunny, por eso un plato se le resbaló de forma torpe, detalle que llamó tanto la atención de Luffy que se vio obligado a reclamarle con temor y enojo lo que supuestamente debía saber.

—¿Qué me tienes que decir?

—¿A qué te refieres, marimo? —Se advertía nervioso y también perdido, porque lo dicho por Zoro sonaba comprometedor cuando no lo era en verdad.

—Que eres un menso —completó el espadachín mirando a Luffy—. Solo le había entrado humo en el ojo.

—No entiendo... —Luffy se hizo el desentendido aun comprendiendo a qué se refería. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Incluso a su edad podía ser tan condenadamente fácil de leer?

—Deberíamos empezar a armar las camas, o la cama, para poder dormir —se apresuró a decir Sanji secándose las manos y huyendo de otro momento incómodo, cortesía del marimo. No, si ese tipo había venido al mundo para joderle la existencia.

—Sí que entiendes —aseguró Zoro cerrando los ojos y arqueando las cejas en un gesto de autosuficiencia para luego darles una tregua momentánea.

Y mientras Sanji despejaba el lugar para hacer un espacio y poder estirar las mantas que harían de cama no dejaba de preguntarse de quién en verdad estaba celoso Luffy, en el caso de que la conclusión de Zoro fuera acertada. ¡Maldición, que le tocaba los huevos admitir que ese marimo era quién mejor conocía a su capitán! De una manera tal que comenzaba a menoscabarlo.

Sanji ya no tenía nada ni a nadie, lo poco que había obtenido a lo largo de su vida lo había perdido, incluso los sueños, pero Luffy se le había aparecido de la nada demostrándole que aún conservaba algo, un lazo, o más bien que aún conservaba el cariño de alguien. Que el espadachín se apareciera así, dispuesto a arrebatarle lo único que tenía en el presente lo llenaba de coraje, pero hacia sí mismo porque era consciente de que reclamarle algo así a Zoro sería estúpido de su parte.

Se acostaron a dormir porque por lo visto no tenían ánimos de compartir momentos de algarabía, que eso parecía más un velorio. Tal vez de cierta forma lo era, algo había muerto, la amistad entre Sanji y Luffy.

No era algo tan malo, porque después de todo en la muerte también hay vida. Cuando un bosque es arrasado por el fuego, su tierra queda fértil y permite el crecimiento de nuevos brotes.

Luffy quedó en el medio lo que le permitió a Sanji contemplarlo dormir, o al menos hacía de cuenta que dormía pues tenía los ojos cerrados. Dejó de mirarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba despierto y atento a él.

El ojo gris del espadachín se clavó en el azul del cocinero, pero de inmediato este los cerró evitando así una posible confrontación con Zoro. No quería más verdades de su parte, no podía aún lidiar con ello.

Al otro día, con un clima tan malo, se la pasaron jugando a las cartas y rememorando anécdotas del pasado, contando de paso pasajes del presente. Poco a poco Luffy volvía a ser el de siempre, aunque se lo notaba alicaído.

Recién a la tercera noche todo pareció acomodarse cuando tocó decidir quién usaría la litera. De cierta forma Sanji había obtenido la respuesta al gran interrogante, aunque de buenas a primeras no supo verlo de esa forma.

Luffy fue tajante, cual orden directa de un capitán al que no se le desobedece:

—Zoro dormirá abajo, nosotros dos arriba. —Dejó las cartas sobre el suelo y se puso de pie sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de objeción. La sonrisita vil del espadachín le llevó al cocinero a tener un gesto infantil de su parte, pasada la sorpresa de tal imposición.

—¿De qué te ríes cabeza de alga? —Le arrojó las cartas a la cara, dando fin a la nueva partida y dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de Luffy puesto que como siempre había que preparar el espacio para dormir.

—Me río de que nuestro capitán, rey y todo, no deja de ser el mismo nene caprichoso que conocí el primer día.

Esa tercera noche a Sanji le supo a una de revelaciones porque cuando Luffy se acercó y apoyó la frente contra su hombro, como un gato que busca mimos, tuvo tiempo de sobra para rechazar o aceptar lo que se le ofrecía.

Al final acabó por estirar un brazo y aceptar a Luffy quien descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le tomó una eternidad o al menos así lo sintió el capitán. De golpe Sanji se acordó de lo que Mefisto le había dicho, de que el amor se construye; no se busca, ni se encuentra.

Ciertamente no buscaba eso de un hombre ni tampoco esperaba encontrar en su capitán lo que por tantos años, desde que era niño, había anhelado, pero estaba en él permitirlo o no. La decisión fue clara porque amaneció con Luffy entre los brazos.

**(II)**

Era la última isla que visitarían antes de llegar a Water Seven; contaba con una gran urbe, pero antes de irse de juerga decidieron rentar una habitación por esa noche para variar un poco y poder descansar en una cama mullida. De paso podrían bañarse como correspondía.

Sanji era conocido desde antaño por su pulcritud, al ser cocinero se veía obligado a bañarse cada día para no apestar a pescado frito, así que cuando obtuvieron la llave fue el primero en hacerse del baño.

Había dos camas cuchetas, una simple y un pequeño mobiliario que si bien su función era de baulera ellos decidieron usarlo como mesa provisoria. La habitación era bastante precaria, pero dada la escasez de dinero y la poca voluntad de Luffy por explotar su fama ese día, debieron contentarse con lo que hallaron. Al menos el baño era nuevo pese a que las paredes del cuarto padecían el paso del tiempo.

Cuando se vistió y luego de instarlos a darse una ducha, Sanji bajó a la ciudad en busca de un atado de cigarrillos. La dama que lo atendió era muy bonita, pero él no estaba con ánimos para coquetear, por el contrario, le urgía regresar al cuarto para comprobar si aquellos dos estaban listos.

El plan, propuesto por él mismo, consistía en apostar el poco dinero que les quedaba a los tres en el casino. Nami les había enseñado trucos muy útiles para ganar sin trampas y aunque a Sanji le aburría bastante, le motivaba la idea de salir un rato. De paso, si tenían suerte, contarían con dinero extra. En el peor de los casos no tendrían más opciones que salir de caza para conseguir pieles. Tanto Luffy como Zoro aprobaron esa idea.

No obstante al regresar reparó en que esos dos recién habían comenzado a prepararse, pero lo que le perturbó más que oír la lluvia de la ducha caer fue la ausencia de ambos en el cuarto. Las voces se escuchaban lejanas tras la puerta entreabierta del baño.

El cocinero se asomó y empujó apenas.

Zoro estaba terminando de vestirse mientras Luffy seguía enjabonado bajo la regadera. Notaron su presencia, pero era habitual entre los hombres del grupo carecer de eso llamado pudor. Más tratándose de Luffy, un tipo al que de más joven no le había importado mostrarse desnudo siquiera ante las mujeres del grupo.

Por eso ninguno de los dos entendió la postura belicosa del cocinero, quien empezó reclamando el tiempo que tardaban; la discusión fue subiendo decibeles en especial porque Zoro no pensaba darle tregua en esa nueva ocasión.

—¿Y qué tanto tienen que hacer en el baño? —Buscó de qué valerse para darles donde les pudiera llegar a doler—. Ten cuidado Luffy, no vaya a ser cosa que el cabeza de césped ande buscando una funda para su katana. No lo olvides.

—¿Qué te ocurre Sanji? —Luffy fue sincero en su cuestionamiento. Miles de veces se había bañado con Zoro y por eso no entendía el reclamo actual.

—Ah, claro, pero quizás a ti la idea también te agrade. —Dio unos pasos para atrás—. Ok, entiendo. Mejor los dejo solos, así terminan con lo suyo.

—Deja de ser tan pendejo cocinero —reclamó el espadachín, era tal la sorpresa que solo con el hakama se quedó vestido, todavía no se había colocado la parte de arriba—. Madura de una vez. Hoy en lo posible.

Sanji no se quedó allí a esparcir todo el veneno que tenía acumulado, por el contrario salió a la calle dando un sonoro portazo. La lluvia de la ducha seguía cayendo, pero Luffy estaba parado en el medio del baño tratando de entender qué había ocurrido allí.

El suspiro de Zoro le hizo volver en sí y percatarse del semblante sereno de su espadachín. Este había cerrado los ojos tratando de buscar en su mente las palabras idóneas; pero nunca había sido bueno para hablar con tacto, así que se cansó de intentarlo y lo soltó de una. A fin de cuentas su capitán apreciaba ese lado letalmente sincero de su persona.

—Volveré a Kuraigana.

—No, Zoro —reclamó Luffy tomando la toalla para secarse y salir del aletargamiento en el que lo había sumido su otro tripulante—. Hablaré con él. Sabes cómo es contigo, siempre…

—Es diferente —interrumpió, para Zoro era claro que la relación con Sanji era diferente a como solía ser en el pasado. Lo mismo que le ocurría a Luffy. Los lazos pueden mantenerse, pero no necesariamente inalterables—. Lo conozco bien al imbécil y sé cuándo está enojado u ofendido. En este caso no es ninguna de las dos. Será mejor que me vaya.

—No va a ser lo mismo navegar sin ti.

—Pero tú no quieres navegar con nosotros —dijo de manera tajante y dura, encogiéndose de hombros, aceptando esa realidad—. Sé sincero contigo mismo, Luffy…

—Quiero verlos a todos y reunirlos de nuevo. —Frunció el ceño, algo enfadado por la apreciación del hombre que mejor lo conocía. Y tal vez justamente por eso le fastidiaba tener que darle la razón.

—Eso lo entiendo y puedes hacerlo, puedes visitarnos. —Se relajó antes de exponer su punto—. Mira… Usopp espera familia.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Que la mayoría tiene ya sus vidas armadas y tú —le señaló con el dedo, algo furibundo por la negación de su amigo— tú lo que quieres en verdad es navegar con Sanji, no con nosotros.

—No es eso, estás equivocado —mintió.

—Hazlo —instó de manera glacial, con una seriedad que lo traspasaba de lado a lado, esa tan característica del espadachín y que solía acojonar a enemigos.

Mientras tanto Sanji paseaba por la ciudad, molesto consigo mismo. Vaya numerito había dado; celoso hasta la médula, pero ¿qué más daba? El espadachín había aparecido para joderle la existencia, como siempre.

Al final entró al casino, pero no fue a la ruleta como había premeditado, en cambio se sentó frente al primer tragamonedas que encontró libre. Colocó el único billete que tenía y sin prestarle atención a la máquina comenzó a teclear.

¿Por qué se había comportado así? ¿Por qué era tan difícil pedirle a Luffy que no sumara a nadie más? Se suponía que eran amigos, que había confianza. Una parte de él comprendía que era muy egoísta acapararse al capitán para sí mismo. Temía que lo juzgaran si revelaba en voz alta sus ambiciones. Además no tenía nada de malo navegar con amigos, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan invadido? ¿Por qué experimentaba esa sensación de estar perdiendo algo valioso e irrecuperable?

El sonido de la máquina alertándolo del bonus le hizo volver en sí y reparar en que había ganado un pozo. Parpadeó viendo como el conteo ascendía. Bueno, al menos algo positivo: había duplicado el poco capital que tenía. Ahora podría comprarse un cartón entero de cigarros en vez de tan solo un par de paquetes.

Se acordó de Nami y sus indicaciones, ella decía que si una máquina daba un premio bajo en menos de seis tecleadas, había altas probabilidades de hacer _jackpot_ y pensó en que podría arriesgarse.

Si ganaba ese dinero le alcanzaría para hacer una cena de lujo para los tres, como una manera de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento; porque le jodía darle la razón a Zoro, pero en verdad había sido una actitud muy infantil de su parte.

¿Y si perdía? Si perdía se quedaría con toda esa angustia presionándole el pecho multiplicada por el hecho de haber perdido todo su dinero. Así, las figuras comenzaron a danzar y su crédito a descender.

A lo último solo le quedaba suficiente para arriesgar un tiro. El dedo le tembló porque lo perdido, perdido estaba. Tomó aire y apretó para ver como los números le jugaban una muy mala pasada. En cero había quedado y el jackpot no llegó.

—¿Una mala racha? —preguntó una mujer mayor sentada a su lado cuando vio el gesto desahuciado del joven, ella había estado siguiendo de reojo el juego del muchacho.

—A veces se pierde, a veces se gana.

—No por nada le dicen tragamonedas. Es imposible ganarle a la máquina. —La señora seguía con la vista fija al frente, atenta a las figuras—. Bueno, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: _Desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor_. Aunque creo que así no era la frase. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando se percató mejor se dio cuenta de que la mujer mayor era un _okama_ en realidad. Sin embargo eso no le llamó tanto la atención como lo dicho. Había cierta premisa en esa trillada frase dicha al revés, y es que uno no puede tenerlo todo en la vida.

El que no arriesga, no gana, y al menos lo intenta.

De esa cualidad le había hablado Mefisto, maravillado por esa insistencia del humano por seguir avanzando, incluso sabiendo que se puede perder y que nada es para siempre. Fue así que tomó una rápida e irrevocable decisión.

Salió del casino en busca de Luffy.

Cuando llegó al cuarto rentado vio a Zoro sentado en la cama afilando una de sus katana y a su capitán echado al frente como si estuviera conversando con él. Sin decir nada se acercó a Luffy y lo tomó de un brazo; antes de que cualquiera comentara algo lo arrastró unos pocos metros hasta el baño y trabó la puerta.

Luffy quiso salir de su sorpresa, pero cuando pudo abrir la boca para al menos pronunciar el nombre del cocinero y preguntarle qué bicho le había picado, este le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le acercó los labios a los suyos, estrechándolos en un beso furioso lleno de pasión contenida.

Presionando con la lengua le instó a abrir la boca y lo saboreó, ansioso por tenerlo todo de él, no solo un beso. Luego de mordisquearlo lo soltó para irse así, sin decir nada y dejarlo alelado en el sitio.

Luffy quiso detenerlo, pero Sanji ya había atravesado la puerta para irse calle abajo, así que salió del baño sin borrar esa expresión de ligero asombro. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y clavó los ojos en Zoro con la mirada algo perdida; este aguardó en silencio a que su capitán encontrara las palabras para explicar lo que no necesitaba explicación.

—Creo que… mejor te llevamos de regreso a Kuraigana. —Su sonrisa fue ancha, llena de la añoranza que solía portar en el pasado, era como si Luffy hubiera rejuvenecido trece años y volviera a ser el mismo chiquillo que todos conocieran por primera vez—. Ya tomé la decisión: por el momento viajaré solo con Sanji.

**(III)**

Para cuando Sanji regresó al cuarto, después de mucho caminar y pensar, ya era de noche y los otros dos estaban dormidos. Dedujo sin demasiada dificultad que le tocaba dormir en la parte baja de la cucheta porque era la única cama vacía. Se acomodó en ella boca arriba y llevó los brazos tras la nuca. Casi de inmediato vio la cabeza de Luffy asomando desde arriba.

—Mañana llevaremos a Zoro de vuelta a Kuraigana —susurró, revelando la preocupación por aclarar sus emociones.

Sanji sonrió y por fin pudo dejar de mortificarse tanto. Le llenaba de temores nuevos lo que se le presentaba, pero también alimentaba esa llama que todavía no estaba extinta y que era el motor de su alma.

La felicidad es compañía, dicen algunos pensadores.

Durante el día y con Zoro presente fueron los de siempre, pero igualmente presintiendo lo que ocurriría una vez que quedaran a solas. La irremediable realidad de que tendrían que enfrentar lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Por la noche y ya hechos a la mar en el bote de regreso a Kuraigana, Zoro por su cuenta decidió dormir en la litera. Entonces el momento de soledad llegó y por ende el momento de hablar sobre un tema espinoso como siempre suelen ser los asuntos del corazón.

Fue Luffy el primero en tomar la iniciativa con una sencilla pregunta.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —Sanji interpretó la inquietud a la perfección porque abrió los brazos dispuesto a recibirlo en ellos. Se quedó unos minutos así con su capitán sobre el pecho, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

—Podríamos… tener una especie de amor platónico —propuso, como una manera de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a negociar con tal de convencerlo de que su amor era digno de él.

—Pero yo te deseo —le susurró en el oído, estremeciéndolo.

—Creí que esas cuestiones no te interesaban tanto. —Bajó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle con nerviosismo. Luffy se estiró lo suficiente para poder rozarle los labios con los suyos y dejarle así su impronta.

—Quiero acariciarte.

—Vaya… eso suena bien —admitió risueño y luego lo abrazó con fuerza—. Sí, podríamos acariciarnos.

No obstante Luffy quería más que eso, fue obvio cuando le desabrochó la camisa blanca, para después hacer lo mismo con los pantalones y quitárselos. Se sentó sobre él y se dejó ayudar, de esa forma la camiseta amarilla que llevaba puesta ese día voló junto con el pantalón.

Cuando volvió a ocupar un sitio, recostándose sobre el cocinero, el contacto de pieles se sintió como una descarga eléctrica, un doloroso placer. El calor interno era insoportable y la urgencia por tocarse los llevó a comenzar una pequeña lucha por el dominio.

Luffy le inutilizó los brazos, pero Sanji hizo lo mismo con las piernas, rodeando la cintura del capitán y obligándole a girar un poco para así quedar encima de él; el roce sin telas de por medio era escandaloso, les venía a recordar vagamente las pocas ocasiones que en la laguna se habían rozado por accidente.

En los planes del cocinero no estaba tener sexo de buenas a primeras, menos con alguien a escasos metros que podía adivinar lo que ocurría, en especial porque él era de gemir como un salvaje y se moría si al otro día Zoro hacía alguna mención socarrona al respecto. Pero también pensó que si Luffy quería, si eso ocurría, también era bienvenida la experiencia nueva.

—Nunca estuve con un hombre. —Por algún tonto motivo Sanji creyó que lo dicho era algo que debía confesarse.

—¿Y? ¿Qué con eso? —Luffy se encogió de hombros—. Yo tampoco.

—¿De verdad? —Se extrañó—. ¿Con Zoro nunca pasó nada?

—No —contestó con naturalidad y obviedad—, es como un hermano mayor para mí o… algo así. No puedo ver a mis amigos de esa forma.

—¿Y yo? —Frunció el ceño, pero sin borrar una afectuosa sonrisa— ¿No soy tu amigo?

—Bueno, es que un día empecé a conocerte mejor… —Sonrió dejándole un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz— y me di cuenta de que quería verte feliz, que quería hacerte feliz.

—Luffy… —murmuró avasallado.

—Pensaba y pienso que eres una de las personas que más merece ser feliz en el mundo. No sé si lo lograré, pero me alegra mucho poder intentarlo. —Cerró los ojos antes de dejarle un efímero beso en los labios—. Me esforzaré para que así sea, te lo prometo.

Sanji no pudo evitar caer rendido ante la retórica de su capitán. Luffy siempre había tenido ese lado sabio, propio de la gente sencilla que no se ahoga en banalidades. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué podía hacer más que sentir un afecto inconmensurable por aquel que buscaba juntar los cristales rotos de su infancia? No podía evitar experimentar una honda gratitud.

—Creo que… —Sanji no se sentía seguro, le parecía que era demasiado precipitado confesar algo así, no obstante debía reconocer que llevaba muchos años junto a Luffy, pese a la distancia y al alejamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti —dijo finalmente, un poco asustado por la arrojada confesión aunada a tanta circunspección en el semblante de su capitán.

—Qué bueno —terció contento, abriendo más las piernas para que Sanji se ubicara mejor entre ellas—, porque yo te amo.

—¿No vamos muy rápido? —cuestionó y Luffy se encogió de hombros. Sanji lanzó un prolongado suspiro sin dejar de mirarlo embelesado.

—¿Quién a quién? —Carcajeó bajito, gesto que el cocinero acompañó cuando entendió la nueva dificultad que se les presentaba.

—No sé… no quiero que me duela. —Sentía como el pene erecto rozaba las nalgas de Luffy y la mera idea de entrar se le hacía irresistible.

—Yo tampoco —rió con más ganas; porque era raro verse en esa clase de bretes y aún más con alguien como Sanji.

—Bueno, pues… —balbuceó nervioso— si quieres. Digo… no tengo problemas en intentarlo.

A Luffy le costó entender a qué se refería, pero le quedó claro cuando Sanji descansó la espalda sobre la manta llevándolo consigo. Tenía una sonrisa que se le antojaba sugerente, pero debía admitir que su cocinero, todo él, se le hacía muy seductor en un momento tan íntimo como ese.

Sin tanto preámbulo Sanji lo masturbó un poco para endurecerlo y una vez logrado su cometido guio el pene hasta que el glande se ubicó entre los glúteos. Luffy hizo una pequeña presión, entendiendo que iba por buen camino al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su cocinero.

Lo intentaron varias veces sin éxito, el cuerpo de Sanji parecía no querer ceder un centímetro y cuando Luffy empujaba con fuerza, la mueca de dolor en su amante era más patente y le hacía echarse para atrás.

—No te está gustando ni un poco.

—Todo lo que hago por usted, capitán —dijo con la voz ronca y Luffy estalló en carcajadas, para después salir del lugar y acostarse boca arriba.

—Va a ser imposible sin lubricante —comentó hondamente frustrado, porque de verdad se moría de ganas de estar así con su cocinero.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que podían llegar a desearse, y eso era extraño porque nunca antes se habían permitido reparar así en los atributos del otro; pero ahí estaban, en calma, estudiando el cuerpo desnudo que se les brindaba.

—¿Te pajeo y me pajeas? —propuso Sanji, primero con seriedad, pero después riendo al ver la expresión de desolación que le regalaba Luffy—. Ven aquí… —Lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó, para empezar a acariciarle las nalgas con calma mientras sentía los besos húmedos de Luffy en el cuello.

—Es suave tu barba —comentó, pasando la punta de la nariz por la mejilla—, me gusta —se le escapó un gemido, porque Sanji era muy bueno con la mano, tanto que empleaba algunas técnicas que le urgía aprender.

—¿Te agrada? —preguntó a la par que le tomaba la mano para ponerla sobre su pene, indicándole así que también necesitaba esa clase de atención.

—Tienes que enseñarme eso —dijo con la voz entrecortada y acariciándole los testículos, le maravillaba descubrir que todo Sanji era agradable y suave al tacto.

—¿Esto? Nada más tienes que agarrarla desde arriba, y con los dedos jalas la piel hacia abajo. Usas el índice para acariciar la punta y… No acabes todavía —dijo a lo último presintiéndolo, el pene en su mano había cobrado esa dureza particular que alertaba de una inminente eyaculación.

—Pides demasiado —se quejó, quitándole la mano para luego encorvarse y así poder seguir la labor con la boca.

Sanji soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió los labios sobre el glande, seguido de la lengua paladeando; ese contacto húmedo y tibio lo llevó al borde del orgasmo en apenas segundos, así que cuando la boca engulló todo el falo, tuvo que tironear de los pelos de Luffy para indicarle que frenara.

—Espera… no quiero que todo termine tan rápido —explicó con cierta gracia—. Tú siempre tan impaciente, ven aquí.

Lo volvió a jalar para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo y poder abrazarlo, lo acarició entre las nalgas, hurgando con cierta lascivia, mientras lo besaba con ansiedad, de vez en cuando lo apretujaba para poder frotarse contra él y así estimularse más.

—Podrías ir a buscar un poco de aceite a la cocina —propuso Luffy atrapando una tetilla con los labios—. Zoro debe estar dormido.

—Tendría que vestirme y además… el marimo es de sueño liviano —excusó; incluso temía que estuviera despierto, no le extrañaría después del quejido animal que había soltado cuando Luffy comenzó a lamerle el pene.

—No aguanto más —avisó y sin miramientos se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. Ser de goma tiene que tener sus ventajas, ¿verdad?

Sanji trató de ayudarlo a lograr su cometido y mientras Luffy meneaba las caderas con el pene de su cocinero apenas clavado en su interior, este se concentraba en no perder la erección a causa del dolor que la fricción, sin lubricante, le originaba.

Con paciencia y mucha saliva lo lograron. Se sentían victoriosos, aquello había sido como ganar una batalla, una de esas que eran difíciles. Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos quietos, tratando de que el cuerpo se amoldara.

Entre besos suaves y caricias lentas comenzaron con el lento vaivén, que se tornó algo salvaje cuando la eyaculación fue inminente. Sanji clavó los dedos en la cintura de Luffy y luego se sentó, aferrándolo fuerte como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Luego del orgasmo la calma, una que fue superficial porque después de darle una pequeña tregua, el capitán se encargó de sí mismo, masturbándose hasta ensuciarle el vientre con su semen, todavía sintiendo las manos de su cocinero apretándolo con fuerza.

Sanji miró el pequeño charco en su estómago desparramándose lentamente hasta su ombligo, lejos de sentir asco, más bien maravillado por descubrir lo mucho que le había gustado estar con un hombre. No obstante, cuando lo miró a la cara y vio esa expresión de inconmensurable gozo en Luffy se dio cuenta de que no era cualquier sujeto con el cual había pecado, tal vez por eso le había gustado tanto.

Luffy era el hombre al que quería darle más que placer, quería darle todo de él. Despacio se había colado y muy profundo había echado sus raíces. Antes le producía temor el cambio, ahora parecía que su cielo interno comenzaba a despejarse.

Le había costado confiar y no creía en lo que la gente solía creer. En el pasado le asustaba la incertidumbre; la desilusión y el desamor. Y aunque en el presente todavía no podía lidiar con tanto, por alguna razón que desconocía quería que Luffy estuviera ahí en ese momento.

Un momento de debilidad que solo compartiría con él… simplemente porque era el sueño que nunca soñó, que nunca ansió. Dolía, pero solo un poco; suponía que eran heridas viejas de antiguas batallas.

El desinterés indiferente, la frialdad, la necesidad de cuidar sus frágiles emociones.

Sin duda necesitaba a alguien como su capitán para curar esas heridas. Alguien que le tuviera paciencia, que hiciera posible lo imposible, que lo hiciera mejor persona. Así, alguien como Luffy, quien entendía el desafío que implicaba conocer todas sus imperfecciones.

Su capitán había vuelto a su vida en el momento exacto en el que ya comenzaba a cansarse de experimentar el mero acto mecánico del sexo; pero Sanji no era un hombre fácil. Solo alguien como Luffy, así de sencillo, lograría hacer que él subiera las montañas más difíciles.

No creía en el azar o en el destino, o quería no creer para no caer en esa clase de simplezas. Creía en lo que veía, en lo real, en lo tangible dentro de lo intangible de los sentimientos. Y Luffy era lo más real que tenía en su vida en ese momento.

No buscaba nada; estaba como dormido, desilusionado y cansado. Sometido a su cuerpo y limitado. Y eso era lo que lo aterraba, de golpe sentir tanto después de estar tan anestesiado. Que hubiera tantos colores en su mundo, tan de repente.

Así, esa noche, Sanji dejó de ser un Vinsmoke.

**(IV)**

En un par de días llegaron a Kuraigana, pero se quedaron esa noche porque ya no sentían esa urgencia de antes por partir a navegar juntos, en cambio ahora podían disfrutar más de los momentos y saborearlos.

Por la tarde se despidieron de Zoro con la promesa de volver a saquear la bodega de vinos de Mihawk una vez más. Querían visitar a todos sus antiguos camaradas y estar con ellos una temporada, pero también conocer islas nuevas, tal vez vivir un tiempo en alguna que a los dos atrapara por igual.

Incluso el plan de volver a reunir a todos y navegar con el Thousand Sunny cobraba un matiz diferente con las emociones por fin aclaradas. Hasta Sanji se veía motivado, ya no tanto por volver a los días de gloria, sino más bien por la idea de cosechar nuevos recuerdos juntos a sus camaradas.

El camino a tomar era incierto y tenía gusto a libertad.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir? —consultó Luffy de pie en la proa, una vez que se quedaron a solas. Cuando giró luego de anudar la soga se halló con la sonrisa de un Sanji más entero y auténtico que cuando lo había encontrado en el hospital.

—A donde usted quiera, capitán.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a actualizar hasta la semana entrante, pero con eso de que hoy se declaró el One Piece Day, quería hacerlo…
> 
> ¡FELIZ DÍA, FANDOM!
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta otra ocasión; ojalá que en la próxima pueda traer un Ichiji/Sanji… 
> 
> ¡¿Qué?! ¡La culpa la tiene Naghi por meterme esas ideas macabras en la cabeza!
> 
> XD
> 
>  
> 
> 22 de julio de 2017  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.

**Author's Note:**

> El mito del que habla Mefisto se llama "El mito del andrógino" y es de Aristófanes por si les interesa saber más.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. Espero poder actualizar pronto.
> 
> (...)
> 
> 3 de julio de 2017  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
